Stranger in a strange land
by LPlover93
Summary: They live in different worlds, but face similar situations. What happens when they happen to bump into each other during their worst? Fluff with a side of Angst.
1. Giving up

This is a story which was in my head sinceI first fell in love with Kurt. And so, here is the first of a drabble chapter I will be posting today. I might continue it in 2013 as I have a few ideas. This is gonna be a terribly AU story. Harry was born in 1991. So when Kurt is in his junior year ( 2010), Harry is 19.

A bucket load of thanks to Sue, who edited this for me. Love you babe!

Thanks to Maria, who encouraged me to write something not Klaine.

And for all of you reading this before the 26th, Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer : If I owned Harry Potter or Glee, I would not be in college, writing assignments like crazy.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt still couldn't believe that his first kiss had been taken away by a boy who was in the closet, was not coming out any time soon, and had bullied him his whole life. He just couldn't stand it anymore. All the bullying was seriously making him regret not taking the scholarship for Dalton when his dad offered it. But what was he supposed to do? After nine whole years, his dad had finally fallen in love with Carole and they had gotten married.

He didn't want to spoil their Honeymoon to Hawaii by spending that money on a private boarding school fee, especially because bullying was going to happen his entire life. Even though it had a no-bullying policy and he wouldn't have to be frightened for his own safety. No, he forced himself not to think of the advantages and their helpfulness than think of his own needs all the time. Lauren Zizes had somehow come through and gotten some footage of the tape. Kurt had threatened Dave that he would release the video if he tried to bully him again.

Kurt was normally a very gentle person, but not while shopping. He didn't want to go to such desperate measures, but he had no other choice. His terror of being killed for something he didn't do was paused for the moment, but it didn't stop all the silent insults and shame he went through when people left almost a foot of space between him and them. The rumor that homosexuality would spread like cooties was something he had always laughed about but it just made him miserable now. He knew that his dad knew he was hiding something, but he didn't want to risk his dad's health by telling him that people called him names. The usual advice always given was to let the slur words slide off his back; but how could he? How could he let it go, when what the Neanderthals were insulting was an integral part of him? He had started dressing in less fabulous apparel. He hated to compromise his sense of style and way of representing himself, but the amount of couture he had to throw away, because it was irreversibly ruined because of the chemicals in the slushies, was way too costly for him to manage.

The Glee Club had surprisingly come through for him. Burt had discussed the topic of Dalton Academy with Finn and Carole to make sure they were okay with it before telling Kurt of the idea. Even though Kurt had never seen the place, he had said no immediately because he was the one who did the accounts at the garage. He knew the money wasn't enough and that Burt would have to take out another mortgage on the house. But, Finn was a blabbermouth as usual and spilled the beans when he reached the choir room. The kids had immediately talked about espionage and bodyguards and surrounding him with the Glee jocks. Kurt asked if they were serious, because he had refused the offer to the private school. Inwardly, they all had mixed feelings because they loved Kurt but at the same time, they wanted him safe. So, Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike took turns in escorting him to classes. It still didn't remove the sadness he had when he knew this was just a temporary solution and he couldn't be guarded from verbal insults like this all his life. He didn't want to be a Debbie Downer, but there was no one to keep him afloat. No one who could understand his emotions; no one who was going through the same thing he was. In short, Kurt was having quite a horrible wintertime.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Let me know what you think about in a review below; it will be like an awesome gift to me! And tell me if the formatting gets wonky, I'm uploading this via my mobile.


	2. Confessions

Here is the second chapter. I'm somewhere outside visiting temples with my parents and grandparents and utterly bored outta my mind. I hope you like it!

Thanks to Sue, who edited this piece for me!

Disclaimer : Wait? I own Harry Potter and Glee. Remind me which awesome dream of mine was brought to life and by which Genie!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry was not having a good time either. The war had finally ended, and as much as the sentiment was wrong, there was no eye-twinkling, ever-smiling, old man anymore and so he was happy that he wouldn't be manipulated into giving his life again.

Then why did his feel like it? Everyone said he had a responsibility to the people; that it was his name which helped them sleep at night during the war. Looking at his face would just reinforce that fact and so they wouldn't be oh so helpless as there was a lot of renovation to do and new jobs to find now that the people could finally burst out of their hiding places. But Harry was tired of being used as a poster-boy, especially after he had sworn not to do that in the backyard of the Weasley Home during the Christmas before last. Kingsley was somehow okay with it. Maybe he realized that Harry was at his wits' end as to how to placate the people who equated him with Dumbledore, as well as Merlin. And that was something no kid of eighteen years could handle.

Harry was happy that one of his two responsibilities was shut down. Now that everything was over and he didn't have to be a hero anymore, he decided that it was time for Hermione and Ron to know the truth about him. He walked into the main hall of the Ministry, seeing the still damaged statue in the Fountain of Magical Brethren and made a note in his head to talk to Hermione about it.

He flooed into the Burrow and found Molly in the kitchen and kissed her cheek. She smiled at the kid who had stolen a piece of her heart and told him, "Hermione is still out, but I think you'll find Ron in the backyard. He said he was going to practice so he could try out for the Chudley Cannons. I really want him to get a job to support a family, but this is what he wants. I hope you can talk some sense into him, sweetheart."

Harry nodded, with a heavy feeling in his heart and walked out. Ron looked at him and shouted, "Grab a broom and fly up, mate!" Harry just stood there, and saw Ron fly down to meet him. Ron was slightly nervous because Harry had that stoic look on his face, the one which he usually had while trying to guard his hurt from being displayed on his face. He asked him calmingly, "What happened, Harry? Did Kingsley tell you to do something that would compromise your principles? I hope you kicked that guy and told him to go to hell." Harry loved his best friend like a brother and hoped that he wasn't kicked out of here because of something he had no control over. Harry told him, "Let's go put your broom in the shed and go walking. I wanna tell you something."

Ron told him, "No, it's okay. You tell me here. And then we can go back to flying." Harry was adamant, but Ron was the younger brother of five others. If there was one thing he had learnt, it was how to be stubborn. Harry confessed, "I'm gay." When there was no reaction, he continued, "I like boys. Abs turn me on. I have hated breasts my whole life. Ginny was my beard." He saw Ron's hands come towards him and recoiled in reflex, only to find that those hands were …hugging him?

Ron told him, "It doesn't matter to me either way, bro. I've had your back for the past seven years and I'm not going to stop supporting you just because you have a different sexual orientation. Actually I'm going to be flattered if you tell me you're in love with me." He started laughing loudly as Harry punched him in the arm. Harry nervously inquired, "So, you sure?" Ron just nodded as they walked into the house.

And Ron got sent back equally as fast because Molly started shouting at him about not bringing snow-filled brooms into the house.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Aww, isn't Ron the bestest best friend? Review if you agree!


	3. Memories revisited

I have no idea why my parents couldn't leave me alone while they went roaming around the South. I wouldn't party! Much ;)

Thanks to Sue, who edited this for me!

Disclaimer : JK Rowling and RIB gave the ownership rights of HP and Glee to me for Christmas. Yay!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Christmas was a very weird time for him. Before his mom died, they used to sit next to the fireplace and sing carols for quite some time, before they unwrapped the gifts. They would then put in Christmas films one after the other and watch them, feeling cozy in their little family. After she passed away, Kurt almost didn't want to continue the celebrations, but Burt assured him that this is what she would have wanted. Kurt didn't sing the carols, especially because he felt the lack of harmonizing quite deeply, but Burt gave a holiday to the workers at the garage and they continued with the tradition of watching Christmas films. Then, if the snow wasn't too deep, they went to the garage and worked on a really messed up car, just the two of them. It was in this way that Kurt had slowly, but surely gotten the skills of a proper mechanic despite not being an adult yet.

However, when Finn and Carole were added into the equation, there was an initial confusion as they had to consider both families' traditions as opposed to adopting just one. So Burt and Kurt decided to sit down and discuss their traditions so that they could celebrate Christmas as a family. Kurt knew that he had to give up at least half of their traditions as the Hudsons would do the same. But when Burt decided to let go of the main part that he loved doing: decorating the house, to let Carole do it, he was irritated. He knew it was childish but it was a tradition with his mom and after she passed away, he did it on his own. He told his dad he was going out to meet Mercedes and drove to the coffee shop.

Coffee-Holics had been his savior for the past two weeks. Not only were they open till 2 am, the music they played was a mix of certain rock, pop and musical songs, all of which appealed to him. So he could easily sit there and finish up his homework, or even look up new sale prices for brand name clothes online. That day was a customer-heavy day because of the vacation time, but Mimi told him, "It's because of our special Christmas cookies. It's in the shape of a heart with a crease in the middle, so it can be broken easily without having to get the cookie in tiny pieces. And if you're a real cynic regarding love and all its symbolic shapes, there's the special cookie gingerbread man. I think you might like it." Kurt wanted to add a dash of positive in his life and told her to add both the cookies along with his usual. The shop was full; but as he paid for his order, he saw his usual table clear out. He went and sat down as fast as he could.

As he caught up with his friends' antics during Christmas on Facebook, he bit into the gingerbread man and felt slightly positive. And just then, he saw a shadow loom onto him. He looked up to see the brightest green eyes ever. They were beautiful and he knew he could drown in them forever. He then got his mind away from pleasant-ville and asked him, "Can I help you?"

A yummy British accent came out from the guy as he said, "Everywhere else is full. Is it okay with you if I sit here with my cocoa? I'll be out of your hair if you want me to." Kurt almost shrieked and just managed to control himself, "Of course, of course." The guy put his hand out, "I'm Harry." Kurt smiled and said, "I'm Kurt." Harry got out his phone, while Kurt went back to his laptop, while getting small glimpses of Harry from over the laptop. Little did he know, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Did you like how I got the two of them to see each other for the first time? Review with thoughts and suggestions of which characters should spill from the HP universe into Glee.


	4. Unexpected consequences

And another one bites the dust, umm.. gets posted on the site. Hope you like it. Hermione is a little OOC, so do forgive me if you love her. I do as well, but I needed someone to be the villain.

Thanks to Sue who edited this for me!

DISCLAIMER : OMG OMG, the raffle I did not enter gave me the ownership rights to both universes. Nope, don't own 'em!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

As Ron went to place his broom in the shed before his Mum walloped him with it, Harry rubbed his hands to remove the chilliness and walked into the house to see Hermione walk out of the fireplace. He looked on as Hermione went to kiss Molly on the cheek, same as him, and made a spur-of-the-moment decision to talk to Hermione after dinner rather than before. If the real hurdle he was expecting, Ron, was okay with it, why wouldn't Hermione? He accepted this cool logic and told Molly, "Don't worry, I sent Ron to put his broom in the shed this time." Molly just smiled tiredly and said, "Well, last time, he _forgot_ to keep the broom in and he ended up polishing it for hours because snow had gotten stuck on all the bristles and you couldn't just charm it away." She smirked as she continued, "I may have purposely recommended Gilderoy Lockhart's "Guide to Cleaning Your Broom" to Ron."

George laughed, "Me and Fred had so much fun when that book first released. It does have a weird connotation which I think Mum didn't notice." Harry was surprisingly happy to see that George had stopped crying every time he spoke about Fred. He was happy that George was finally talking about Fred rather than leaving the room whenever his name popped up, which is what he was doing before. They all sat down for dinner and as Molly served the main course, Harry had a large sense of foreboding. As Molly, or Mum as she told Harry to call her, brought out a large apple pie with ice cream, Harry told her to give him and Hermione five minutes before coming out into the yard. He gave Hermione a look and she complied almost immediately, walking out with him and giving him a curious look as she put her gloved hands into her pockets.

Harry started, "Um, I spoke to Ron about an hour back and he was totally fine with what I was about to tell you, so I hope you also feel the same. I really don't want things to be bad between us after seven whole years of friendship." Hermione laughed nervously and asked, "Are you asking me out? Because, I'm sorry, but I just don't like you that way. You're more of a brother to me than a potential suitor." Harry just started outright laughing and Hermione looked offended as he rushed to explain, "No, no, no dear! It's not that the thought is ludicrous. Actually I don't deserve someone of your level of intelligence." Hermione almost started talking again till Harry pleaded, "Please. Um, okay, so I'm just gonna say it. Um… I'm gay, Hermione. And that is why I was laughing, because your parts aren't the ones I'm interested in."

Harry was worried. He knew that kind of humor was not one that Hermione approved of, but he had to break the ice somehow. Hermione, however was not pleased. She said, "Why, Harry? I thought you liked Cho and then Ginny. Don't tell me you're becoming gay because the Boy-Who-Lived needs just another set of fans drooling over him." And this was what he had dreaded.

_**Why are you being so mean to me?**_

_I know what gay people look like, and you are not one of them._

_**I never believed you for one to stereotype, Hermione. And what do you mean by that?**_

_See, sweetie. Please tell me you're going to get over this phase quickly because you'll only get tired of it eventually._

_**Why are you being so mean?**_

_Stop repeating yourself, and it's called being realistic. I've read all the books. It's just a matter of chemicals. There is no sexuality as such. Either you're straight, or you're delusional._

And right then, Ron swooped in like a superhero, shouting, "What the hell is the matter with you, Mione? He's our best friend. No, he's our brother. You said that yourself." Hermione just shouted, "But that was before I knew he was going to call himself a …" She then said something which broke Harry's heart. He told her, "Fine, if you can't stand me, I'd rather go anyway. I thought this might happen, so I came prepared. Sadly, I judged the wrong person. I thought the person who was hothead was Ron, but he is the brother I never had with a lot of sense in him." Harry ran back in, gave Molly an envelope, and gave her a final hug and kiss goodbye. He then apparated to his apartment, where he removed a rubber duck and looked at it sadly. He thought out loudly, "Arthur…Dad, I love you so much for this." Then he disappeared from the apartment, as did all his stuff, leaving only a note for Ron, who had the other key to the place.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sorry for making it so angsty. But I needed a reason for him to leave. Review so you'll know fast enough where he ends up!


	5. Breaking down

Yay! The next chapter is here! And now you know where he ran off to.. even though I told you in the third chapter!

Thanks to Sue, my awesome beta, who edited this for me!

Disclaimer : See the previous chapters. Do not own, I.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry found himself in an empty house. It wasn't as large as Grimmauld Place or even the Burrow, but it wasn't like Number 4, Privet Drive. As he looked around, he noticed that the whole house was furnished as well as painted in a nice mint green colour. He would be shocked if he didn't know that Arthur had asked for this apartment, because apart from him, every Gryffindor he personally knew seemed to love the combination of red and gold, especially in tones that temporarily blinded you. He then noticed a large manila envelope lying on the table. He opened it, to see a dual citizenship declaration and the necessary documents for him to stay in, where was he again? He then noticed a letter, which he opened to see,

_Being a father of seven children, I never felt awkward unofficially adopting you as the eighth kid. I would like to think I know my kids very well, which is why I knew you were gay. However, you needed time to come to terms with yourself; especially after all you've sacrificed just for the Wizarding World to be safe. This place is sadly not New York or Vegas, because over there, wizards are aplenty and you would still be disturbed. This place is Lima, Ohio and I have a feeling you may find what you are searching for over here._

Harry put it down as he went running upstairs to where he thought the bathroom was, only to puke on the bathroom floor as all of what had just happened in the last hour came back to him, like a pensieve with the speed of the memories put at full speed and on auto-repeat. He cried as he leaned against the wall, not realizing as the water he used to wash away the vomit settled into his trousers.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sorry it was so short! But the next part is the last part, and is slightly larger than usual. Review if you like.


	6. A rendez-vous

And here's the last part! Hope you enjoyed the rollercoaster.

Much love to Sue, who edited this for me!

Disclaimer : I do not own. I do not own.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry kept rubbing his eyes, because he couldn't believe that there was the rain and the sun at the same time. The former kept ruining his trousers while the latter wasn't allowing him to go to sleep. He then opened his eyes to see that he had left the water running all night, causing his trousers to stay wet and the covered glass windows had the reflection of the sun. He got out of them and squeezed the water out, leaving them to dry on a clothes-line. He then took a hot shower, and as the water fell down his body, he mentally planned what he wanted to do.

The Potter family was not very old as compared to nobility or something; but his father was not as frivolous with his money as he was with his flirtations during school and so Harry had a large pile of money waiting for him. His adviser had told him that if he spent his money wisely, then there would be enough for his future children even without him working a day in his life. However, he did not want to be that kind of guy. Wizard-to-muggle money conversion had a good exchange rate, and he had come out with a lot more dollars than he had expected. Harry mentally decided that he would start writing the book that he'd wanted to write since he was eight years old but never had the time to, til now.

He saw the laptop lying on the table in the bedroom and opened it. Just then, he couldn't help but remember that Hermione was the one who had taught him how to use all the latest Muggle appliances and he started crying again, but refused to go sit in the shower like a depressed person. He knew this would happen to him sometime. He didn't expect it to be Hermione, but it made sense. Her parents were very conservative, and it was with a lot of struggles that he and Ron had brought Hermione out of her shell a bit. He hadn't gone to the extent where he would suppose Hermione was dead to let go of the bitter feelings, but he tried to shove them away. Trying to slit his wrists hadn't worked in his fifth year, and he wasn't crazy enough to try it in a place where he knew he didn't know anyone at all. Nor did anyone know that he was here.

He then remembered the end of the war, when Fred's hand had fallen off the Weasley Family clock, Molly and Arthur had gotten hands for both Hermione and him to put on the clock. Molly had then said, "Even if you don't marry into the family, you are my children." He should have realized then that Molly knew something was up when he refused to start dating Ginny again after the War was over. He shoved those thoughts away from his head, not wanting to reminisce about all his great memories in that world, which happened to include…No! Harry typed in the password which was written on a sticky note left on the laptop. He opened a document and started writing the story that was stuck in his head since he had decided that he wanted to write for a living.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**About six hours later, **

Harry was tired from all the crying and writing and the whole change that had happened in the past few days. He decided to go get something hot to drink. There was nothing in the house though, Arthur didn't know when or if Harry would even come to this house and so perishables were not stored. Harry decided to go to some café, have something and then go grocery shopping.

He walked a bit, clenching his fingers within his gloves. There wasn't much of a temperature difference between London and here. He wondered if the lack of company led to a psychological effect where he felt colder. He walked into a café which looked interesting enough with the name Coffee-Holics engraved. He knew it was a stereotype for English people to love tea, but he liked coffee as well. He walked in to find that it was somewhat crowded. He went to the counter and looked at the menu displayed to find that they had a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. The thought of sitting in the Hogwarts kitchens, chatting with the house-elves as he and Ron ate desserts with hot chocolate while Hermione stuck to her Earl Grey was too tempting for him not to dive into that memory and sit there forever. He looked at the barista and ordered, "A hot chocolate with whipped cream please."

He paid and looked around for a place to sit. All chairs were full except one and a boy was sitting at that table with a laptop in front of him. He went there and asked to sit down. If he wasn't dreaming, he would think the boy in front of him was an elf. Truth be told, with his fair skin and hair that just enhanced it, the boy looked almost elfin. However he knew that he didn't know the people in this area, and they might take offence to being compared to an elf. So he offered his hand and said, "I'm Harry." He got the same feeling from Kurt that he did when he first spoke to Ron. Then he realized that this might be the start of a beautiful friendship, if he only had the time to develop it, and of course, if Kurt was willing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yay! Done! I may expand this later.. let's see. Happy holidays!


	7. Interlude : View of a father's eyes

Okay, so now here's a new instalment. Sorry for the delay.

As such, this is an interlude with a peek into Arthur's mind. Have an important question for you guys at the bottom so do read it when you're done with the chapter.

Thanks to CrazySue05 who edits my horrible mistakes. Love you dear!

**Disclaimer**: Me owning Glee and Harry Potter would be like saying Fifty Shades of Grey is good. *hides from attackers*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Arthur was a very conflicted man. Being a father of seven children was no small deal. Most parents usually heard the views of their children so as to humor them. But to listen to seven children plus a wife who always complained after a nine or ten hour day at work was just too tiresome.

On a certain summer evening, he entered the house, utterly tired but somehow finding his bearings in order to hear everyone's opinions. He explained the cases of that day to the family in general even though he wasn't sure he entrusted that information in Fred and George's hands. Then the time he was waiting for started as Molly started shouting about some things the twins had gotten up to. He tuned her out a bit, knowing that the kids would come up later with their point of view and he would realize what was going on. Then he heard something about Harry. In his tiredness, he went through the names of all his kids, thinking he forgot one: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. No Harry. He then turned only to find a black-haired kid with large glasses covering some really expressive eyes. He had seen those eyes before, but couldn't place it. And then it struck him. Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived and his son's best friend. He looked quite sincere and really innocent. The sins of the world had yet to spoil him and he was happy for that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Arthur was at work when Molly came rushing through the door. He didn't know what happened but guessed that he had forgotten his lunch for the millionth time. Her hair was totally frazzled and she whispered, as if all the strength in her had disappeared, "Ginny is missing." He told Perkins to get a glass of water as he made her sit on the couch and said, "You're not making sense, Mollywobbles. Now tell me what happened." As Perkins came in, Molly bit back a sob as she explained, "You know all that Chamber stuff that's been going on at Hogwarts? Minerva flooed in and told me that the Heir has gone one step beyond petrifying and taken our baby into the Chamber."

The usually soft-spoken wizard shook in anger as he screamed, "Where is that God-forsaken Chamber? We can go after our daughter and save her!" Molly started weeping, "Nobody knows. Not even Dumbledore. They're shutting the school and our baby is gonna be there forever." He immediately gave a look to Perkins who told him, "Don't worry sir. I'll be here to explain if someone comes." They went to Hogwarts where all their boys came and hugged them at once; the parents immediately missing the shrill chatter of their youngest over the deeper voices of the boys. As they walked towards the Headmistress' office, Arthur asked Percy where Ron was, to which Percy absent-mindedly replied, "His friend Hermione got petrified as well. I think his brain is guarding him from all the shock." Arthur decided to let it go and ponder on it once he had some answers.

Two hours later, as Molly continued to cry and Arthur silently planned out what he should do, in case the worst had happened, Albus came in the door with a large smile. He patted Arthur on the shoulder and confided, "Don't you worry. Help is on the way for young Ms. Ginny." Soon enough, Harry came in with Ronniekins, Ginny and the man who Arthur was disgusted with because Molly had a slight crush on him. He looked at his Ronnie's eyes, filled with innocence and then Harry's, which were filled with a maturity alien for a pre-teen child.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Arthur knew that Harry wouldn't be pleased when he arrived at Order Headquarters, and he said so. He wasn't the father of seven children for no reason, and he knew all the hiding of news and the fact that his two best friends were together while he had to be brought here only because of a Dementor, would have soured his opinions about everyone. He loved Molly, he really did, but sometimes she refused to see him as anyone else but the scrawny little guy in his first year, requesting for directions to get onto the platform. Now that Sirius was there, he knew that the lad's godfather would tell him everything he needed to know. And if Sirius was too immature, then he, Arthur Weasley, would take up the responsibility with pride.

The Ministry Hearing was something everyone was dreading. Harry tried to keep a brave face but you could see the dread, the chilling fear in his veins that he might be kicked out of the one place which he held close to his heart. He tried to allay his fears, and when Harry was declared not guilty, it hurt Arthur almost physically to see the happiness in his eyes was clouded by the fact that Albus had practically ignored Harry throughout the hearing.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Arthur woke up at the hospital, where he was accosted by his whole family once the Healer had checked in. He then heard the Order saying that Harry had woken them up in the middle of the night with a vision of Nagini biting him. Arthur was perplexed. It was like Fate had decided to mark Harry's forehead, leaving him all the troubles of the world. Harry was not his child, but he wished that he could protect the kid from all the surroundings plaguing him.

As he reached Grimmauld Place, finally able to stand up on his own feet, he was flooded by the Weasleys hugging him mildly, a full 180 degrees from a full-on tackle. He entered the kitchen and cheered, "Cured, completely cured!" He was about to continue with how it was all due to Harry when he saw Harry physically holding Snape and Sirius apart. Yet again, he almost hit his head, wishing that he had remembered the thirteen years in Azkaban had not let Sirius mature, but let him wallow in his teenage misery, and he realized he needed to heave a heart-to-heart with Harry.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Fleur was like a mini-Molly, both trying to assert their dominance over the males in the house. Arthur found himself going to the shed as much as he could just to escape their shouting or Ginny's complaints about how Fleur was never going to become her sister-in-law.

As he was tinkering with some stuff he had newly gotten, Harry entered with two Butterbeers. Arthur knew that Harry wanted to tell him something huge, as he had learned to interpret Harry's eye expressions over the last five years. They clinked their bottles and he put his airplane model aside, chugging a huge swallow only to find that Harry was looking down at the bottle, peeling off the label and throwing it. He asked, "What's on your mind, son?"

Harry looked up with a slight pleasure at the word son, and then his expression grew morose again as he asked, "If you were to tell someone something which might change their whole expectation of what you were, what would you do?" Arthur sighed a bit and said, "Charlie was nineteen when he told me he was gay. He was worried I would kick him out of the family and so told me through the Floo while he was still in Romania. I told him I would love him even if he preferred the company of those dragons to men or women. And the same goes for you."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The War was over. Arthur knew that having a large family would mean someone was bound to be hurt. But having anyone die was never in the equation. He thought of Harry, who was an orphan for sixteen years of his life, even though he was all but adopted by his family. Then there was Hermione, who thought her parent's memory loss was better than them dying. He knew that Harry was planning to come out once everything was over and done with. The only ones who knew yet were him and Ginny. He went into the Minister's office and said, "I need some things to be done by next week. I don't want to look like I'm taking advantage of our friendship, but this is for my son." Kingsley curiously inquired, "Which one?" Arthur left the room saying, "The one who just saved our lives."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it!

Now important question: Do you like my shorter chapters or do you prefer long ones? Cuz I can join up chapters, but will take slightly longer. If you can, please reply in a review or in the poll I've set up on my profile. You guys are brilliant!


	8. Unwanted Worries

I can't believe I have so many followers. Thank you so much to all the people who favourited, alerted and reviewed this story. I love you!

Thanks to Sue, who despite her heavier work schedule, edited the chapter on the way to her work!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee, I would be sitting at some poolside, sipping martinis and not thinking of my results which might come next week.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt never knew how he was supposed to act in public so as to not irritate anyone who was even a little homophobic. It didn't help that if he was stand-offish, they called him prissy and bossy. And if he was slightly friendly with a polite smile, the bullies complained that he was being "a fairy who spread his gay cooties." He obviously ended up with a mask so thick that no one except those who knew him personally knew what his personality was. That vibrant personality of his was actually behind a virtual armor of many layers, some of which were his snark, and the literal layers of clothes. He figured, a person who bothered to wait and metaphorically peel off those layers must be a really good friend.

Everyone who knew Kurt knew two things: One, he was, by nature, a very guarded person. And Two: If you became friends with him, you had a person you could confide to confidently for life. Kurt was just that kind of person. He was like a moonflower; his awesomeness shined through after everyone had looked away, and stopped blooming when everyone was ready to get up. Glee Club had extended his boundaries and made him slightly bolder while talking to people. It also helped that the people who were close to him had a certain vibe, a way that they managed to gel together.

Which is why Kurt was slightly shocked when he got a similar vibe from Harry even though they had barely spoken ten words to each other. He knew it would be totally creeper-ish of him to say something. He looked at the guy from the top of his laptop only to see Harry looking down at his delicious hot chocolate equally as fast, his glasses giving off a slight shine.

He closed the link to the latest outfits that had come online and thought of what to do once he went back home. He knew his dad definitely wouldn't have approved of the way he left and didn't come back for several hours. Kurt then got his mobile out of his pocket, unlocked the screen, and sent a message to Carole saying, '_I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. Tell Dad I'm at the Lima Bean and I'll be home in maybe an hour or more. With a friend.'_

As he sent the message, he thought of how he considered Harry a friend already. He thought of asking for Harry's number, and then realized that maybe he was just an idiot and should get up and go just in case Harry thought he was a creep. He was sure Harry was just looking at him because he was curious about why Kurt hadn't left even though there were only dregs left in his coffee cup.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

While Kurt was going down a really bad route that he didn't need to go on, Harry was going through a slightly similar phase. He really wanted to make new friends over here seeing how one of his friends was, well, not his friend anymore and the other was a continent away. But he knew the fact that he was older than Kurt might make him not appealing as a friend, at least not for the time being. He tried looking at Kurt and loved what he saw. Kurt somehow depicted a sign of innocence as well as a strong maturity at the same time. Harry then realized that Kurt would see him ogling the poor guy and looked down at the whipped cream on his cocoa. He could see from his peripheral vision that Kurt was looking back at him. He knew his face was filled with some scars from the War but he didn't know it was so bad that people stared at it with shock.

One reason Harry was pleased with Arthur was that he put him up in a place where he wasn't harassed by random people walking on the road about "what a good deed he did for the country". What most people didn't get was that he just happened to be there at the time and was given a responsibility he didn't ask for. He just wanted to be a normal boy who had a place in the world which wasn't under some staircases in a shoe cupboard.

Harry knew this was his chance to get out of any "title" he had and make something out of himself, including friends who didn't fall all over themselves when they realized that the small boy with little bangs over his forehead was actually a superhero who got miraculous powers and killed a bad man when he was a toddler. He crossed his fingers and asked Kurt, "This might really be out of the way, and feel free to say no. But I'm new here, and would love someone to show me around. Would you, maybe…"

He couldn't help the large smile on his face when Kurt agreed to it, adjusting his hair as he did so.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I wrote a story for my friend Maria's birthday. Its' called Here Kitty Kitty and is Kurt/Blaine. Check it out if you like.

And please review if you can. That box down is tempting you, isn't it? *winks*


	9. Sorta first date

Yay everyone! I actually updated within a week! Special thanks should go out to Harvey the Wonder Hamster, who politely begged me to update soon and was such a cutie that I decided to do it.

104 followers! Man, I've never had that many before. Here, take a chocolate, you *throws chocolate at audience*

Ninth installment it is. Truckload of thanks to CrazySue05, who edited this on the way to work like the total sweetheart that she is!

Disclaimer: If I owned either Glee or Harry Potter, I'd blackmail my moderators to give me more than 67% on my last semester total.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt was flabbergasted. Here he was, dreading the fact that he looked like a creep to Harry, whilst the cute boy just asked him to help him roam this sucky town and he hadn't replied yet! He nodded excitedly, but reined in his usual excited chatter about where they were to go. He didn't even know whether Harry was gay or straight, though his usual luck meant Harry would probably be the former. Even then, Harry looked certainly older than him and so he couldn't be sure that whatever Kurt showed him wouldn't be too immature for him. So he decided to play it cool and asked him when he wanted to meet.

Harry said, "Well, I've graduated school already, so for the time being there's not much to be traveling about for. But I'm guessing you're still in high school, yeah?" Kurt blushed and said that he was seventeen, as opposed to Harry who replied with a simple nineteen. Kurt rubbed his hands and said, "Let's start with something simple. What did you do most of the time at school? We can start with interests and then I can show you the rest of the town."

Harry smiled at the memories the word school brought back to him and he absentmindedly said, "Sports…" not seeing how Kurt's eyes suddenly went from really bright to a light dull version. He then continued, "I also liked running track, and reading books. They were the only way I could get away from my life when I was younger." He realized but didn't care that he was sharing memories within minutes to Kurt whereas it took him four years and an almost death in a graveyard to tell his miserable life in Surrey to Ron and Hermione. He then continued, "If there's a ground usually used for sports races or a wide garden I could run around, that would be fine. I haven't done my normal exercises or sports in more than six months and need to catch up."

Kurt's rising hopes went lower and lower as Harry continued to talk about sports and track all the stuff he didn't like to do. Even if he wanted to do it, most of the guys, including the Glee ones, thought of him as a predatory gay and he wasn't allowed in it. Even though he preferred "Girls' Night Out" to "Boys' Night", he would have liked to have been at least invited for politeness, if nothing else. He then realized that this was the perfect thing for him. Harry seemed to be a polite boy, who had no idea or didn't care that Kurt's face wasn't rugged or was too feminine or his voice was too high to be normal. If Harry was straight, then he could hang out with him without any fear of being accused of looking at someone's private places in the locker room. And if Harry was gay, then he had a guy to chitchat with about everything under the sun. So for him, it was a win-win.

Kurt thought quickly and told Harry, "Um, since it's the Christmas holidays, I will be free as compared to when school starts again. I'm sure I can find someplace that you will be able to get back your love of running in. But tell me this, are you a fan of skating?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry LOVED skating. He didn't know at the time, but playing Quidditch for six years with the intense training Oliver had them all under and he had continued later, Harry had developed a dexterity and flexibility which normal walking and jogging wouldn't provide him. So when Kurt brought him to a frozen ice pond where a small shack was waiting with many pairs of shoes in various sizes, he was surprised. He was pretty sure he would fall down a billion times, and Kurt would laugh his butt off while dancing circles around him, but it was quite the wrong thing to assume. Both of them kept falling down, not much to bruise, but enough to have their egos hurt. But the laughter they shared while helping each other up every time was something Harry was sure he could use if he had to conjure a Patronus again.

After almost two hours of skating, when their feet had become cold despite the boots, Harry said, "Let's go back to Coffee-holics. My treat." Kurt had never smiled so hard as when Harry gestured his hand so Kurt could put his hand in it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So, the usual. Tell me how it was, blah blah blah, in a review below, or just go rec my story if you think it's good enough.

As such, it's my sister's birthday on the tenth, and even though she doesn't know I write so much fanfiction, here's a shout-out to her! **Happy Birthday, sis!**


	10. Not showing all the cards

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here's the next instalment and I hope you guys enjoy it as usual!

Million thanks to Sue who edited this baby for me. I love you girl!

Disclaimer: Glee, I do not own. Harry Potter, I do not own. That is all.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry didn't know how it happened, but somehow he and Kurt managed to have some sort of conversation every single day. Whether it be a funny forward, a sweetly condescending statement about the unfashionable people at the garage or just meeting at the coffee shop for a hot beverage, they had suddenly become really close. The sad part of all of this was that Harry couldn't possibly tell Kurt about the whole "I come from magic and am very famous there" spiel. However, he was able to generalize most of the terms and manage somehow. He didn't like to keep secrets from Kurt, but he knew the Statute of Secrecy was something he couldn't meddle with. Harry still remembered the day the INCIDENT happened.

_Kurt and Harry were having their usual coffee and cocoa combination at Coffee-holics. School had started again for Kurt and he was complaining about a boy who his friend Mercedes had started dating._

_He raged, "She told me that they were about to share a small, sweet kiss, and then she got the smell of onions and garlic on his breath. I mean, who doesn't brush before they go on a date? The guy must either love those smelly things or be oblivious to the fact that Mercy might have wanted to kiss him. Either way, I told her that if he didn't brush or at least eat a fresh mint, she shouldn't kiss him. What do you feel?"_

_Harry was slightly confused. Couldn't smell easily be removed? He replied, "Yeah, the same thing happened to Ron when we were about sixteen. He had newly joined my sports team and Lavender was lusting after him. I obviously don't have personal experience, but his comment was that her breath smelled of beef and potatoes every time and he likes that taste only when he's eating it from the source," They shared a grimace, "And so he just scourgi…" And then Harry realized that Kurt had no idea about magic, much less Scourgify. He covered it up with, "He started a rumor about the smell in the halls by speaking just slightly louder than a whisper. It was the meanest thing he had ever done in my opinion, but at least she washed her mouth out nicely before making out with him next time."_

It was then that Harry realized that their friendship included sharing small funny or interesting scenes from before, and that he would have to be really careful, just in case he ended up telling something about Dobby or even Winky. He would hate to call them slaves, but there was no alternative for him. Even right now, he missed the high tones of Kurt's beautiful voice as he kept his laptop open, thinking of what to write next with only about fifty words written in the document. Right next to the laptop was a glass of soda and a sketchpad. Without even realizing, he had subconsciously drawn the top part of Kurt, that magnificent hair of his swooped into a coif, and his lovely glass eyes which were so expressive. He was sure if he could perform an animating spell on those eyes, they won't be able to range from derision to laughter to sadness to a slight happiness so fast. He knew that he wouldn't able to meet Kurt today as it was a Friday and his family had their official dinner then. He couldn't help but imagine what his family would have done. What the Weasleys would be doing. Had Hermione told everyone that he played on his own team? Were Arthur and Ron the only members of his second family who supported him? He couldn't help but try to stop the tears coming down his face as he pictured a Howler coming towards him, with Molly shouting how much he disgusted her and what not.

As he went into his bathroom, he didn't realize the fireplace was glowing and a man walked out of the fireplace, with his wand in hand.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hopefully you liked this! Review if you wish to. I hope you have a brilliant day!


	11. A new set of eyes

I love your reviews, I love how I'm getting new alerts on this fic every day and I wish I could hug you all so hard! *sends virtual hugs to all*

Thanks a bunch to Sue, who keeps editing this for me with her already full load. Love you wifey!

Disclaimer: I would have made Klaine get married as soon as possible or let Remus, Tonks and Fred live if I owned the Glee and Harry Potter franchise. But I don't, and I regret it every single day!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Burt had noticed a change in his son's behavior lately. He knew that he was a bit of a slow coach, especially in trying to notice Kurt's feelings. But Kurt was a bit like Burt in the way that he kept his feelings really close to his heart. It was hard for him to decipher what Kurt wanted unless he specifically told him or was really close to breaking down. He missed Elizabeth as well but realized that he couldn't live like this all his life, having a shadow of her pass over every time some landmark event happened in taking care of their only kid. Especially once Kurt left for New York; it'd be really hard to get him to come back except for the usual Christmas or Thanksgiving holidays. Burt knew that he was slightly oblivious to Kurt's deep inner feelings, but even he felt guilty when he realized that the tradition he and Kurt had been following years after Lizzie's death was being modified without any proper time given for Kurt to adjust and assimilate. He didn't blame Kurt in the slightest for running away and seeking comfort in the coffee order Lizzie used to have.

What Burt was curious about was the person because of whom Kurt was so much happier nowadays. The New Directions girls were at his home for so much time that he knew it couldn't be Mercedes. The girl was quite adamant on the fact that a date who would take her skating would fall down just for the whole cliché that it was. He particularly didn't like Rachel because he was a man who could measure up a person in a short time and she, he was sure, was one who insulted people in a backhanded way, and Kurt would roll with it, not wanting to cause any issues, because that's how sweet his little boy was. Burt just wished he could tell him the truth, but they were at that part of puberty where trash talking about the kid's friends, even if he was right, was considered blasphemy. All he could do was try to impart important life choices between shop talk while they fixed cars together.

Burt had given Kurt the "you matter" speech when he found out at the garage through one of Finn's friends that Rachel had organized a party with booze in her house, and Kurt had refused to attend on the grounds of an online sale. He might not know much about Kurt's fashion style, but he knew when his credit card was being used. He knew no sales had been done that day, and he was proud of the fact that Kurt already knew the repercussions of alcohol as such. He hadn't given Kurt the "birds and the bees" talk yet and wasn't looking forward to doing it. However, if Kurt was actually meeting a guy, he might have to buy back the shotgun he sold when he read the dangers of a kid with a gun in the house.

Just then, Kurt entered the living room, saw the beer in his hand and tut-tutted. It didn't matter to Kurt that the seal was still on, he was still mad at his dad trying to sneak a beer when his heart was particularly weak. He took it, telling Burt that he'd make cocoa and put in extra mini-marshmallows just for him. Little did Kurt know, Burt wasn't gonna drink the beer at all. He knew that Kurt felt like he was doing something fruitful when he berated his dad, and he helped out, not minding that he was getting a scolding from his son for something he wasn't going to do.

He saw the little snowflakes falling down and asked Kurt, "Are you making something for dinner tonight or shall I order takeout?" Kurt burst out, "No, because you will want either pizza or Chinese, and with the grease on one and the MSG in the other… I'll make something delicious, maybe even potatoes, if you behave nicely, Dad." He put on the channel to a basketball match and gave the remote to his father, not realizing it wasn't his usual channel. Kurt went in the kitchen and started chopping up some stuff, while Burt changed back to his normal team kicking someone's ass. Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He shouted out to Kurt, "I'll get it!" and went out to the door.

Burt opened it, to find two boys standing on the porch. One was a black-haired guy, while the other had red hair bright enough to look like a carrot. He asked, "Can I help you?" The black-haired guy spoke in a British accent, "Is Kurt here? I'm a friend of his." Burt didn't miss the way the red-haired boy (he dubbed him Carrot Top) nudged the first one, and how the latter blushed. He then called out to Kurt, who came out, and his expression changed as fast as lightning, from a happy look, to a sad one, and then an indifferent pose as he said, "Hey Harry."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it! My usual request for reviews below or show your love by rec'ing it, if you like it that is. My inbox is always open for concrit and compliments, not flames. Thank you!


	12. The visitor

Yay! One more update! As I write this author's note, my parents have gone out for about 3 hours. I'm hoping that I'll be able to write some more SIASL, but you'll get weekly updates definitely for the next 5 weeks or so. Hope you like this!

Thanks a whole lot to Sue, since I pester her with my emails and slight mistakes over and over again!

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm a man and a woman because I own the rights to Glee as well as a trademarked Harry Potter. Nah, I'm just kidding. _*whispers* Not!_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry went to the bathroom to wash his face. He argued with himself, _you're not going to look like a hobo just because you're not meeting Kurt. You met him like a week ago. You need to suck it up and do something. You can't follow him like a lost puppy no matter how much you want to do that. _As he lathered the soap onto his face, he felt a buzzing in his ears. He was confused for a minute, trying to itch his ear, when he remembered something written on the letter as a PS. Arthur had said that he put a charm on the fireplace which would alert him with a small buzz so he could check it out as no one actually knew about the place except for him. He removed the wand from his back-pocket, even though he knew Moody was afraid for his bum. He giggled a bit, then got serious as he walked slowly towards the fireplace. Just then, he heard a familiar voice, but decided the person might have been at Hogwarts with him. He shouted "**STUPEFY!**" as he finished walking the corridor to the living room. Harry then burst out into peals of laughter as he realized he had frozen his own best friend, and decided to let him be like that for about ten minutes before ending it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As Ron unfroze, he fell to the ground and heard Harry laughing. He was quite irritated and walked into the room where he heard his voice to see Harry pointing at him and laughing, "**Hahahahah...Your face…so priceless. I thought it was a death eater, only to find… my best friend.**" And suddenly his mood became serious and he asked, "Can I still call you that or have you come to tell me that Hermione helped you see the light?" Harry should have expected it, but the shock on his face when Ron slapped him was genuine. Ron cried, "Even with six siblings, you were the only brother who understood all of my feelings. We were like Fred and George with different mothers. And now you question it? Maybe I shouldn't have come."

Ron turned only to have Harry hug him from behind. "No, don't leave. It's just staying here without anyone from England, makes me feel not only like I've run away, but also like maybe I was never wanted there. I mean, if I never came to Hogwarts, you would have probably thought I was training for the war and never thought again about me. Maybe we would have met at battle. Maybe Lupin, Tonks or Fred would never have died." Ron hit him at the back of his head and said, "Exactly why have you been thinking all this bollocks? I know we all have our 'what ifs', but we aren't going back in time to change anything, so maybe you should be happy. Like two minutes ago, when you were laughing at my expense." Harry suddenly said, "It was funny, yeah?" It was like an explosion in the room with both of them laughing like they were back at Gryffindor Tower and Seamus had told the filthiest joke ever.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After all the laughing for no rhyme or reason at all had stopped, Harry got a bottle of firewhiskey out. Arthur had put it there (he had done a lot of favours for Harry with half of the stored stuff) and Harry was saving the bottle for a really sad day or when Kurt finally decided he was bored of lugging a useless twenty-year-old around. But this seemed like an appropriate time to break it out. Between shots, they informed each other of what had been going on for the last few weeks.

Ron said, "Well, everyone pretty much killed Hermione on the spot when they realized that she was the reason you had gone away and hadn't come back for dinner for many days. She hoped that someone would take her side in the argument, but I didn't exactly let her tell everyone. I escorted her outside the house and changed the Floo password so she couldn't come back till she got her head out of her arse. But I had to tell Mom and Ginny. Well, Dad told Mom and I told Ginny. By the way, Ginny says that you kissed pretty well for a guy who likes to kiss guys. She went on a date with Colin Creevey who also turned out to be gay, and apparently he told her that kissing a girl made him want to vomit. So you are better in those respects." Ron then made a miming action of vomiting at the thought of his sister kissing guys. He had another shot and told Harry, "I've told you about my work and Ginny. Now you tell me about what you've done in this time and I'll tell you something Mom told me to pass on."

Harry took the bottle and put it to his mouth, chugging a bit and clenched his eyes shut at the burning. He then said, "I think Arthur must have told you, but this flat was something he had arranged for me to stay in, in case the war repercussions weren't as good. Maybe he wanted the three of us to stay though, there's a room painted in your bright orange." Ron have a wide smile as Harry also smiled at the thought of Kurt. "There's this coffee shop I've been going to who serves the best cocoa after your mom. And then there's Kurt." He gave a loud, heavy loving sigh. Ron, who had seen Harry moon over Cho at close-range, knew exactly what these signs were. He slapped Harry on the back and bellowed, "Of course you would get a guy in the first place you move to, yeah?"

Harry's eyes brightened and Ron groaned. He forgot that when Harry was sloshed, he waxed poetic about whatever topic was mostly on his head. He prepared for a big speech when Harry spoke in almost a whisper, "I think he's an angel. He looks so pure and innocent and fair, even though he knows how to cut a homophobe down with his words." On being asked the guy's name, Harry sang, "Kurt. His name is Kurt. Our names together come as Hart. See, Merlin knows the gods want us to get together." Ron then asked, "Have you gone out?"

Harry got up and threw the bottle down. As it smashed to pieces, Ron suddenly got out of his stupor. He performed the Sobering Charm on himself and repaired the bottle. He said, "Scourgify" and removed the dregs of firewhiskey on the floor. Harry laughed, "Yeah, I almost told him about how we Scourgify our mouths before making out. We as in we wizards. I changed it to you telling the whole school Lavender has bad breath." Ron knew performing the Sobering Charm on a person might shock them, but he really knew that Harry needed it. The look on Harry's face as he registered what happened was hilarious. Harry then pleaded, "I'll tell you more about him later. Tell me what Molly said." Ron shrugged and said, "I don't know if you know this, but Charlie is bi. He was dating a girl called Veronica who he graduated with and now he's dating some Neal guy. She told me to tell you, that if you have any significant other, she would be proud to have you introduce her and Dad as your family. And not just them. I'm pretty sure, we Weasleys would love for you to be an honorary Weasley."

Ron saw Harry wipe tears away and realized the crying had to stop for now. He asked, "What do you usually do at this time?" Harry saw the clock strike seven and said, "I usually go to Coffee-Holics and have a cocoa with Kurt, but today is Friday. He couldn't come because of a compulsory Friday night dinner with his Dad. Something like the Weekend Food Party at the Burrow." Ron then charmed himself to look clean and told Harry, "If he can't come meet us, then we can go meet him. Come on, you can introduce me as your brother from another mother." He then hugged Harry and summoned scarves and gloves for them from the closet, getting them both ready to go visit a friend's house.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it! * inserts usual mention of maybe reviewing* I luff you guys!


	13. Unwanted feelings

Yet another update! And Come What May… OMG I am so dead!

And cherry on my cake: I have successfully passed all subjects in my first three semesters/ I can continue this 4th semester with a clean slate.

Thanks like crazy to CrazySue05, who is the awesomest beta I've ever known!

Disclaimer: I do not, not, not at all, own Harry Potter or Glee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt knew that keeping to diets, especially really strict ones, was quite difficult when you were very comfortable with finishing off a large pepperoni pizza in fifteen minutes by yourself. But, being a slightly independent kid, he didn't know how to convey to his dad that after Mom passed away, if something happened to him, he wouldn't be able to stand it. So he forced him into giving all his Slim Jims and wafers and sodas and beers away. He didn't mind if his dad hated him as long as he stayed healthy. He hoped that Carole would be able to keep him in line. Kurt cooking the food meant that he could reduce the salt put in and Dad wouldn't notice as long as there was some game going on in front of him. As he started boiling the potatoes for the dinner he'd promised his dad, he started humming "Defying Gravity" under his breath. He didn't want to sing too loudly because that was one of the songs his Dad definitely knew and he didn't want his dad to feel bad regarding the reason why he had dumped that solo in the first place. According to Finn, Rachel's confidence stemmed from the fact that she had won the first diva-off. He had then continued to tell him that he knew Kurt could hit the pitch as he had heard him practicing his runs every day.

Kurt was deep in thought about how his friendship with Harry had deepened so fast. He knew if Harry was gay, he wouldn't be able to hide his increasing affection for the British boy. He mentally decided not to let his feelings overcome his friendship like they had with Finn. He definitely knew that Harry wouldn't become another brother to him. Just then, the bell rang. He knew that it was neither Carole nor Finn since they were going to meet Finn's paternal family. So, he went back to singing as he stirred the potatoes and felt benevolent enough to put an extra dash of oil into them. Just then, his dad called so he walked out into his living room, with the apron he had been wearing since he was ten. It was the one thing he was dreading at the time that had come to life. Harry was standing there with a really hot guy right next to him.

Kurt hated one thing in his life; if he imagined a certain incident to play out a specific way, it **never **turned out the way he wanted it to. He remembered his vow to keep Harry as the straight best friend no guy in Lima wanted to be. Seeing Harry at the door with a hot, muscular redhead, however, had him regretting trying to be friends with him as the jealousy reared up again. He said a nonchalant 'hey' and tried not to compare his pale, freckly body with the one that was standing right next to Harry, who was apparently gay. Burt was slightly confused as he invited the guests in; not knowing which one of the two was the one he need to threaten. He then asked, "Um, Kurt hasn't told me much about you guys, do you go to McKinley?"

Harry gave a look to Kurt, who just shrugged. He then told Burt, "No, sir. I just moved here from England during Christmas. This is my friend, Ron and he's come here to visit me." Kurt's mind was filled with questions. _Did he say friend because he doesn't remember my dad is okay with me? How did he not know that his friend was coming over? Or did he know and not tell me? Have I been confusing the seriousness of our friendship all along? _Kurt was so deep in thought that a smile from "Harry's friend" suddenly confused him. He was pretty sure Harry would have told him all about the too-high-voiced popped out of his thoughts when his Dad said, "Well, you guys can stay for dinner if you want." He then realized he had missed a part of Harry's storytelling as Harry said, "No, but thank you sir. I planned to show Ron a little of this place before he leaves to go back home." Burt raised an eyebrow at the fact that his friend was coming and going almost immediately, but decided not to mention it.

As they got up and closed the door behind them, Burt looked around to tell Kurt what a polite friend he had only to see him rushing up the stairs and closing the door with a bang, the smell of cooked potatoes coming from the kitchen.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Short, but maybe angsty sweet? Review if you can. Or wait next week for a new chapter. Love y'all!


	14. Catching up

Yay, new update! And AVPSY is finally out. My feels are totally killing me! Anyway, this week was Klaine week and I wrote about 7 one-shots for it. If you're interested and/or are a Klainer, check it out!

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. I do own a lot of reference books!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As Ron started on his fourth slice of pizza, Harry couldn't stop staring at his best friend. He was used to seeing half-chewed ham in his mouth, but eating mega-large pizza slices was something Ron apparently adored. Ron looked up from his yummy pepperoni pizza to see that Harry was staring at him and said, "Are you not hungry or are you waiting till I burst so you can "Reparo" me back?" Harry burst out laughing as he warned Ron, "Don't just scream out random spell names. People don't know about magic over here." Ron muttered, "That's not fair," as Harry explained, "Plus, you know that's why I moved here in the first place. I hated all the attention I got from supposed fans. They don't realize all the crap we went through in our years. To them, we are like some superheroes in a cloak, but we just did whatever we could to survive, short of killing people."

Ron understood, he really did, but Hermione being such a judgmental homophobic bitch was hurting their dynamics. Harry was the person who lead, Ron made snap decisions, and Hermione was the one who studied and comforted. He knew just saying, "I get it, dude" wouldn't help Harry because these were bad issues. He put away all of his male ego and put his hand around Harry's back and on his shoulder. He said, "I spoke to Dad, you know." Harry looked up in shock. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here. We need some privacy where I won't violate the Statute of Secrecy. Just tell me, do these guys deliver?" Harry just laughed as he nodded and they walked home. All the while, Santana and Brittany who had come to the same place were staring at the hot guys as Brittany vacantly said, "You know, the black-haired guy would be perfect for Kurt." Santana curiously asked why to which she replied, "They both smell like dolphins and sunshine and unicorns. I wish I had told him that. Remind me to tell Kurt. I want my baby dolphin to be happy and satisfied."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ron looked expectantly in the freezer for a bottle of something alcoholic while Harry shook his head. "You didn't come all the way back here to tell me something only to want to drink. Tell me what exactly you spoke with him about." Ron said, "Dad got promoted at the Ministry. Most of the Heads were either Death Eaters or had their pockets filled with Death Eater money. So Dad's small branch has expanded into a department where if an underage wizard or witch does magic outside Hogwarts, someone goes and checks first, and then sends in the Obliviators instead of sending direct expulsion letters like they did to you in our fifth year. He then told me that he thought the amount of attention you got while being a teenager was bad. He presumed that once the War was over, we would have lots of conflicts with the trouble we conjured up. That is why he convinced Kingsley to use his connections to get a house in a place where not many wizards were." Harry commented, "Yeah, yeah, he left a letter here for me to read. I was totally down back then, but I remember reading it."

Ron just said, "I'm planning on going back to school. I know I didn't study at all during our school time; however I know I don't want a Keeper position just because I'm a part of the 'Golden Trio'. So I spoke to McGonagall and she felt bad. I think it was because of the puppy eyes I pulled out. Sadly, I will be able to come back like, in six months only. She told me I need to focus if I actually want to do something worthwhile. And I don't live in dreams anymore. I want to do something with children. Like, helping the Muggleborns settle in, help them understand all the traditions which aren't confidential. I have a feeling if there was someone who actually explained what was right or wrong to Hermione, then she wouldn't have been so backwards in regards to you being gay. She did tell us that her parents didn't pay that much attention to her, which is why she started studying like crazy, yeah?" At Harry's downtrodden look, Ron consoled, "No man, we can't just erase her out, even though she was a little bitch. We need to be comfortable enough that we can talk about her without either of us breaking down." He then continued, "If someone like Flitwick or McGonagall or even Snape had been there to tell her that homosexuality was not a sin, but just the way you intend to love someone, all this crap wouldn't have happened."

Harry then got out two sodas and gave Ron one. He took a long gulp and said, "Bet you wouldn't have spoken so much when we were in school." Ron shrugged and said, "Yeah, we all grow up. I'll leave this weekend. I'm having a talk with Griselda Marchbanks regarding what courses will be needed for the whole child-helping thing. She and McGonagall are having a joint counselor session. And one more thing, I need you to be open with Kurt, as much as you can. He seems like a winner friend, and you need someone here for when I cannot fire-call you. Just make sure, if you wanna reveal the magic part, you need to talk to Kingsley first. Love you man." Ron then got up to go to sleep. He held out a hand for Harry, who said, "Nah, leave me here for some time." As Ron went up to his brightly painted bedroom, the only thing visible in the living room was a part of Harry's face, brightened by the flames in the fireplace.


	15. Difficult decisions

Update! Who loved Blaine's hair on Thursday's episode? So awesome!

I have a small announcement to make. This story will take a small hiatus from the end of April. My exams start in May and go on till the first week of June, so I won't be posting then. I hope you guys will stick along with me and not flounce this story.

And 189 followers! Just eleven till the big 200! Thanks to those who have liked this enough to subscribe to it!

Okay, Long-ass author's note done…progress to story!

Thanks to CrazySue05 who edits the shit out of this story for me!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt hated himself at that moment. The time when he needed to control his emotions, they started to leak out of him like a gushing faucet. He tried to talk some sense into himself,

**Kurt, you knew something like this was going to happen. We had decided that Harry was going to be a friend, straight or gay. What difference does it make? Yes, he is cute, but we can stay friends with him. From now on, we'll talk to him as if he were a middle between the girls and Finn. He's obviously not homophobic, and at the same time, mostly not too touchy-feely. **

He came back down to see his Dad twist the tap on the sink and let his finger drown in the cold water. He fearfully asked him what happened, to which his Dad gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I didn't know whether you had gone up for a sudden online sale, a Skype call, or you were upset because of that guy I'm gonna beat up. So I decided to check whether the potatoes were done and the pan was too hot." Kurt shook his head and tried to underplay their friendship as he said, "DAD! You just could have called me! And you don't have to beat him up. He's just an acquaintance. We've met about five to six times, we both meet at the same coffee shop and I told him I'd show him around a bit." Burt started setting the table as he commented, "He looked like an okay boy. He at least looks better than those jocks Finn brings home after those games for a pizza party. But why are you all upset over him?" Kurt tried to change the topic by saying, "Boy problems, Dad. Let it go." He served a fifth of the potatoes to his dad, giving him a small glare when his dad pouted for more of them. He said, "Be happy I'm at least making these for you. I will ban any restaurant from giving you takeout if you try to sneak it in into the garage."

Burt really wanted to ask his son more about the boy, but realized he shouldn't talk about it. They had their dinner in a comfortable silence and sat in front of the TV. When they both decided to go to bed, he told Kurt, "I know you need my permission, but you can go meet him tomorrow if you want. I approve of this sophisticated …friend of yours."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The next evening, Kurt sent Harry a message to meet him at Coffee-Holics. He went there only to find out Harry had turned up with Ron. He kept in mind that Ron would also be a nice potential friend to have. Ron waved a hello as Harry said, "I'm so sorry I almost barged in yesterday at your place." Kurt just brightly said, "Nah, it's totally fine. You guys actually should have stayed for dinner." Somehow he felt like their conversations were awkward, and tried to get back to their usual banter. Just then, Ron asked Kurt, "This guy loves hot chocolate so he doesn't know. Any idea if they give one of those really complicated orders like they show in the filmies all the time?" Kurt giggled at his weird way of saying movies, as Harry muttered under his breath, "It's a film or a movie, not filmies." Kurt then said, "Yeah, at least over here they do it. My order is a grande non-fat mocha and they are polite enough to make my coffee in that way. Though if you ask a really complicated orders, then I don't think they'll do it." Ron decided, "Yeah, I'll see how long an order I can get away with."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The three of them had gone to the counter to get their orders. Ron told the other two to go back to the table as he wanted to give his order alone. As they walked back to the table, Kurt casually asked Harry, "So for how long have you guys been dating?" Harry almost spat out his cocoa as he almost screamed, "No, Ron is straight! And even if he was gay, nah. He's like my brother." Harry thought curiously as to why Kurt would ask such a thing, and then decided to let it go.

Harry then said, "As such, Ron isn't moving over here. I'm pretty sure he wants to finish his studying at some point in life, so I'm guessing he'll FINALLY BE OUT OF MY HAIR THIS WEEKEND!" Kurt tried to decipher why Harry would suddenly raise his voice and looked behind to see Ron smirking at Harry. Ron then sat down at his chair and said, "Well, if you want, we could always go call Vernon to come and sit here with you." He then bit his tongue as he forgot the Dursleys had become amiable as of late and he wasn't sure how Harry would take his ill-mannered joke. But Harry just laughed and said, "I'd rather send Dudley to you. It'll be fun to see his boxing hands make you fly into the air!" Kurt suddenly remembered and asked Harry, "Wasn't that the name of your bully cousin and uncle?" Ron's eyebrows went into his hair as he realized Kurt knew about the Dursleys. He was about to remark on it, when a group of girls suddenly entered the shop.

The girls were all wearing short skirts and a shirt with a jacket that said Cheerios. Harry looked at Ron, whose eyes were popping out of his head. He hit him and said, "You are not allowed to stare at girls like that, man. They'll kick your ass." Kurt then put his head down, and Harry was about to ask why, when he felt a soft hand with artificially long nails fall on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you got two men to fulfill your needs, Porcelain McSofty."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Dun dun dun! Who could it be? Well, you obviously guessed it, but still! Review if you can, or have fun till next weekend! Ciao!


	16. Revealed secrets

Lookie! It's another Saturday and a perfect time for a SIASL update!

KeegSlytherin and JasonDragon64 got it right... it's Santana! The sexy Satan herself now knows about Harry! And 3 more left to a round 200 followers! Thank you so so much to those who like my story enough to subscribe to it! Anyway, story time!

Thanks to CrazySue05 who edits my stories despite her busy, busy schedule and I do not own either Harry Potter or Glee!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt prayed that this was not happening to him. He knew that Santana was a lesbian but was in the closet due to fear of the public. After all, he was the perfect example of how empty-headed jocks treated people of a different orientation than what they wanted. What he did not understand was why Santana would take it upon herself to mock the LGBT community with her slightly homophobic or gay-centric jokes. He hoped to himself that she wasn't one of those people who hated themselves because of their orientation and took major ways to avoid it. David Karofsky was the perfect portrayal of that character in his story.

The reason he had avoided telling any of his friends about Harry was because firstly, he was nineteen, two years older than them, which in itself would make him the center of gossip for many weeks in the New Directions. Adding in the factor that Harry was British, would add an extra week or two. Kurt had thus decided that when he became really close friends with Harry was when he would introduce him to the insanity that had become his second family. For all Kurt knew, Harry might get tired of the fair-skinned boy who had big Broadway dreams and loved fashion and cooking like nothing else. He would label himself of the female gender if he were a person who supported heteronormativity. It seemed that Harry wasn't going anywhere though for the moment, so he decided to suck it up, pull on his big boy pants, and try not to be too rude but get in enough comebacks to stop Santana from spoiling everyone's mood. _Maybe except Ron's_, he thought as he saw him literally drool over her surgically enhanced breasts. If he hadn't just done an enquiry, he would have realized by now that Ron was definitely straight.

In all his thought processes, Kurt didn't realize that Brittany had also come over from the three tables the Cheerios had joined so as to sit together. She jumped into his lap, and shouted in his ear, "Kurt! I saw this guy yesterday and he spoke just like you. He would be a perfect match for you and your duck soft hands." Before Kurt could interpret the part where Brittany had confused the application of duck fat on his hands to his hands becoming similar to that of a duck, he glanced in Harry's direction and noticed that Harry was trying to decipher exactly what he and Brittany were doing, his head cocked at an angle.

Harry decided that keeping quiet was his best shot at the moment. There was a girl right next to him shoving her …**that** in his face while the other compared Kurt's hands to that of a duck's. He mentally laughed at the thought of transfiguring the hands to humour Kurt and left it at that. The girl next to him then said, "Okay, rich boy. Here's how it's gonna go. You're gonna ditch Lady Hummel over here and Ginger head over there and take me out for Dinner. The 'Stix. 8pm." She turned around and Harry said, "Wait. I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a nice person…" Kurt interjected, "Somewhere deep, deep down inside." Harry smiled and continued, "But I'm not interested. Sorry." He gave a look to Ron who was still drooling at her like he did Fleur at the Yule Ball. Some things do stay the same. Just then, the blonde girl pointed at him and said, "Kurt, I saw a guy yesterday exactly like him. He smelled like dolphins and sunshine. We'll go search for that guy and then you can also be happy, like me and San."

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face, who had the sense to look ashamed. However, there was a shocked look on Santana's face, who definitely wasn't expecting that statement to come out from Brittany's mouth. She wasn't ready yet. She had to leave this place, stat. She walked to the counter, grabbed about ten packets of Splenda and told the other Cheerios, "I got my share. Don't waste them on the Master Cleanse." Everyone removed their bottles on cue. Brittany just stared at her back and said, "Since I told her I wanted her to sing Melissa Etheridge's "Come to my Window", she's been all off. At least you're happy, Kurtie." She then gave a stern look to Harry and told him, "As his first girlfriend, it's my duty to tell you, if you harm one hair on his forehead, I will cut you. Brittany out." And she walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Kurt the same way when they had come in, with his head down and slightly banging it on the table. Ron was trying to do something on Harry's mobile while just one thing went through Harry's head:

_**Kurt dated a girl? A cheerleader?**_

****~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Now Harry knows one deep-rooted secret of Kurt's... whoa! Hope you liked this short but snarky update! Review if you can, or I will see you next week, same time, same place! Ciao!


	17. Rejected Requests

Yay, one more update! And I am now proud to say, SIASL has crossed 200 followers! Now to get to my number of reviews to a 100! :*

Anyway, as a reminder, I will stop posting chapters after the first weekend of May and start again on the second weekend of June due to University exams. On a lighter note, I am going to write for the Kurt/Blaine reversebang! So if there is anyone here who multiships, and loves Kurt/Blaine, lemme know!

And my fic sister, my awesome awesome bestie, Little-Angry-Kitten, has made a banner for this fic! It is so gorgeous! Check out the link on my profile!

Okay, that's all. Let's go to the story now!

I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. CrazySue05 is a Goddess. That is all!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Everyone felt the awkwardness descend upon them as the cheerleaders left. Kurt was the only one who understood what was going on but obviously didn't want to pursue the topic. Ron knew that he usually put his foot in his mouth and tried not to talk about it, figuring it was better to keep his mouth shut. Harry gave a look of understanding to Kurt, and then silently closed that topic. Kurt then asked Ron, "What is it that brought you guys together? I want to know all the embarrassing things about this guy." Ron gave a funny look to Harry and then a wide grin appeared on his face.

Ron rubbed his hands and devilishly said, "Let me tell you about the time we had to go to a Ball in school, and Harry didn't know how to dance." And then Harry burst Ron's bubble by laughing out, "You asked the girl you thought was the prettiest and she turned you down really badly by giving you the bitchiest look she could." Even Kurt started laughing and then he continued, "Okay, now Harry shut up. Ron, tell me." Ron then thought a bit and said, "Okay, so Harry had gained a little reputation for being wherever the worst things happened during the school year. So, in our second year, we had a new teacher who was also an author. He somehow caught drift of Harry's reputation and dragged him to the front to get his picture taken. It then became the picture on the front page of our paper."

Kurt was banging the table as Harry folded his hands and pouted. He said, "Can you please let go of it now? Maybe later you guys can email each other?" Ron then remembered something that for once, Harry didn't. "Um, Harry, remember, no email or phones allowed?" Kurt was outraged. "I couldn't ever let go of my phone! Why would someone do something like that?" Harry came up with something on the spot. "The teachers think that as such, since we are in boarding school, the amount of money our parents spend on us should be done only for studies. You can obviously bet that our phones almost stick to our hands during vacation time." Ron then said, "The worst part was that the same restrictions were at home. You would think that having six other siblings would mean that your work reduces. But no, it just means that your mom makes you do more work because otherwise your twin brothers would get into mischief leading them to blow up the house."

Then Ron looked at the time and said, "My flight's at about 5 am tomorrow, so we have to get back home and I wanna sleep for a while. Mom's gonna do a whole inquiry about you when I get back." Harry didn't want to say bye to Kurt so early and he knew from the way Kurt hurriedly composed his face into a nonchalant one meant that he didn't want to either. However he wasn't sure whether one was really allowed to invite a friend over with no chaperones at their place. If it was one thing he learned at a place like Hogwarts, it was that when the parents are traditional, it was better to ask permission and get a 'no' rather than take their kid out and not be allowed to ever see them again.

Ron didn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon as he asked Kurt, "Ask your Dad if you could tag along? I have a list of To Do tasks that will help you if Harry gets cranky. 1. You have to pmmphttphphph…" He trailed off as Harry put his hand over Ron's mouth and dragged him out of the coffee shop. Kurt embarrassedly announced to the shocked shop, "Don't worry, those two are actually the best of friends for the past eight years." He then removed his phone, looked at the time, and decided to call the garage first. If he knew his Dad well, he'd be trying to get away with more hours there even though he had to take care of his health by not overstressing. It rang about five times and then he picked up with a customary "Hummel Tires and Lube, can I help ya?" Kurt went into his praising mode as he asked, "Um Dad, you know that friend of Harry's? Well, he's leaving tonight and I was hoping to spend some time with him before he left. Don't worry, I'll be back home by ten."

He got a straightforward answer. "No." Kurt literally whined into the phone, walking a bit away from the duo so they won't hear him doing so, "But it's the weekend. And I did stay home yesterday. So why not? Trust me, Dad." Burt said, "It's not the issue of not trusting you, Kurt. All I'm saying is I don't know this guy like I know Finn, or Rachel, or even Mercedes. I can't just allow you to go to people's houses like that. And he doesn't have any adult there with him as well." Kurt complained, "I'm almost an adult. I'll be 17 in four months' time." Burt barely commented, "If you wanna be out of the house, come over to the shop. There' a backlog of cars waiting to be fixed over here. But no means no."

Kurt knew appealing to his Dad once more at this moment would be bad, so he said a quick "Okay, love you." and closed the phone. He gave a morose look to the guys who seemed to understand. Ron said, "Yeah, unless my Mom knew any parent from the school days, she never let me go to their place. As such, it was lovely meeting you, Kurt." He extended a hand and when Kurt shook it, he whispered, "Take care of my brother for me, yeah?" Kurt just nodded as he faced Harry and they half-hugged each other. Harry then said, "I'll text you after dropping this guy at the airport, yeah? We'll figure out when to meet this week."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

As Kurt left, Harry punched Ron's shoulder. Hard. "A flight? You just have to Floo back home, man!" Ron rubbed his shoulder as he replied, "You arse, how would you explain that to him? Sometimes I wonder if I'm the sane one or you. Don't ever get drunk with him. You might end up spilling all your secrets about the 'Chosen One'." He dodged Harry's shove and tried to shove him back as they walked up the road to Harry's apartment. Ron was sure he would miss Harry if not for any reason other than for the way he made everything seem normal.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Please review if you do like it! Otherwise see you next time! Ciao!


	18. More talking, Less working

Oh man, oh man, oh man I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday! I got bogged down by college submissions and was happy to sleep in over the weekend!

Anyway, happy update day! Hope you like this update! Some Kurt/Carole bonding time!

Thanks to CrazySue05 who does such a stellar job of editing the chapters for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or any of their characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt decided that he would go home and change into overalls before he went to the shop, meaning that he would take over and send his Dad home. He was supposed to have a half day today, seeing how it was the weekend, which meant his Dad was working around 7.30 pm even though shop was supposed to close by five. This had never happened before and Kurt silently wondered if someone had done a Puck ala last year and punctured all the tires from some big group with lots of fancy cars.

He reflected over Harry and their friendship as he drove back to the house. He saw the shocked look on Ron's face when he had referenced the Dursleys and Kurt had commented like he was always a part of the group when in reality, he had known Harry for just under three weeks. It was Mid-January and they had met on Christmas. He knew there were some things that they found totally comfortable to share, and some secrets they kept hidden inside. Like Kurt had never shared the fact that his first kiss was by a brutal Neanderthal, nor had he spoken about the time he realized that he had been called the f-word by his own paternal family when he was about five years old. He was sure that there were plenty more anecdotes from Harry's life that he wasn't sharing as well. He just wished that they would be friends long enough that they'd become that kind of duo who almost read each other's minds because of the synchronicity of it. In all this reminiscence, he had reached home. He parked in the driveway, knowing that he'd be leaving in twenty minutes, accounting for the time that he would wash his face but not put anything on for fear of grease sticking to it, and put on his coat for cleaning.

As he walked into the house, he saw Carole in the kitchen, chopping some celery. And seeing how neither Finn nor dad would eat it willingly, he concluded that it was for him. He did realize that over the past few weeks, he had been short with her. Frankly, he loved her and she was an amazing person. However, letting someone in while trying to retain the memories of another was not an easy job. She smiled as he hung his keys on the hook and walked into the kitchen. He found all the fixings for a salad ready and realized that Carole herself was trying to acclimate, and maybe, he needed to walk two steps forward in their relationship.

Kurt looked down as he started, "After my mom passed away, Dad didn't know how to handle me during my bad moods. He was the one who tickled my foot and made airplane noises while putting food in my mouth or told me to eat the peas while Mom was the one who consoled me because the boys didn't like me playing with Barbies rather than football. So whenever I cried and he didn't know what to do, I'd go to my mom's dresser and open one of the shelves. The perfume in it smelled like my mom and that was enough for me to feel better for a little time. Then Dad learned how to make me feel better in his own way and we got a rhythm, you know?"

She tried to start talking, but he interjected, "I'll probably never say this again, so can you let me finish please?" She kindly nodded and starting chopping the stem of the cherry tomatoes as he continued, "The reason I was most happy for you and Dad was because, frankly, he needs someone. Especially after the whole heart attack incident and the fact that I might go to New York for college, you are certainly a gift." Carole just extended her hands for a hug and as Kurt hugged her back; her apron might just have been getting wet. She wouldn't tell him about how his couture might have been getting salt water on it because of their emotional natures. Then she said, "Do you have time to talk or are you going out? I made some cookies." Kurt looked tempted, then said, "I promised Dad I'd help out at the shop for some time. But I'd love to get a rain check on that talk. There are some things you just can't talk about with your Dad." They both giggled and Kurt ran up to change into his messy clothes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

At the shop, he could see his dad rolling out tires to fit onto the car, but he knew how tired his dad could suddenly become. He sternly told his Dad to stop working and go back home and rest while he finished the cars. Burt said, "There's an oil change, and one engine needs to be looked at, and…" Kurt finished, though not in the way his father wished, "And your son will see the log and complete the work and come home for dinner. Love you!" Burt rubbed his head, put on his cap, and left the shop, though he kept glancing back at his son.

Kurt removed his I-pod and put it on the dock he had kept there for times like these. He put on the Garage playlist and started working. There was something nice about being alone and singing at the top of your voice as you repaired a faulty engine. And that is how Santana found him, twenty minutes later, singing "Some People" at the top of his voice.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you liked it! Review if you can, otherwise Ciao till next week!


	19. Settled confusions

So sorry for the delay! I had practical finals today (Why on a Saturday?!) and went off to sleep as soon as I came home. So it's a double update for you guys! Remember, next week will be my last update till the 9th of June. So don't worry, I am not flouncing my own story!

Thanks a bunch to CrazySue05 who edits this baby for me!

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee and Harry Potter or any of its characters. *cries and runs from room*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"So Daddy taught Kurtiekins how to fix his engine, yeah?"

Kurt looked up from the engine, already groaning as he recognized the voice and the click-clack of stiletto heels in Lima, Ohio. He said, "Hey Santana, and don't call me that. I didn't think we were close enough for nicknames, especially when half your nicknames pertaining to me are an insult to our sexuality." Santana hissed as he grouped them together and looked around frantically. He tried to calm her down, "Don't worry, there was no one here but me before you arrived and hopefully no one will turn up after you." Santana snarked, "So if your ass burns up this place, I'll go up in flames with you?" Kurt retorted back, "I've been working in this garage since I was ten. I think the only thing burning up this place would be if you had matchsticks along with blades in your hair. Now stop snarking and tell me exactly why Brittany said such a thing at Coffee-Holics."

Santana looked around as if wanting to sit and Kurt said, "I'll be done with this car in about five-ten minutes. Pick up a soda from the cooler in the office, and I'll be with you. We can then have a nice slumber talk without a sleep-over." Santana nodded somewhat meekly for a person who bitched at people for a living. He tried to wipe the grease off from one of his fingers so he could adjust his hair a bit. He then continued with his work while Santana walked into the office.

She knew that the office was mainly his father's but there was some stuff in there which totally showed that Kurt's presence wasn't a rare thing. There were monogrammed towels right next to the washbasin and Burt written on a black cap hung on the hook. She opened the cooler to see drinks and snacks labelled with various names. Steve, Matthew, John, Burt and Kurt. She searched for the Kurt labelled stuff to see all of them were either low-fat or sugar-free. She saw the drinks and noticed the Diet Cokes were all Kurt's. So she purposely opened up one of them to rile him up. Plus, she knew the beer at the back was definitely not meant for her and she didn't want to get on Mr. Hummel's bad side.

She then walked out of the office and noticed Kurt bent over the engine. Even though she was into girls, she could appreciate a brilliant butt when she saw one. And Kurt had one hell of a butt. She rubbed the moisture on the side of the can on her right hand and used it to slap his butt. He literally jumped and shrieked, "Why would you do that?" Santana leered, "You're a grade-A twink, Kurtie…" As Kurt refused to accept that name, Santana continued, "I bet you can get any guy that you want. So why aren't you tapping that British ass yet? He's rich, sophisticated, and has a higher IQ than all the jocks put together."

Kurt said, "Gimme two minutes." He closed down the carburetor and removed the latch that held the engine hood up. As it came down, he took a notepad, wrote down all the replacements and cleaning he had done and went into the office to wash his hands. He then realized he could barter a bargain and said, "I'll tell you my story if you open up first." She then nodded and started, "Well, Brittany was always my best friend first and foremost. She was the one good thing that made me feel better whenever Coach Sue brought me down with her horrible insults. Back then, we didn't realize that we had to let it slide down our back. She kept me happy with all the nice thoughts, even if they were about unicorns and dolphins and her pet cat."

She drank a gulpful of coke and continued, "I can see first-hand what being gay in Lima will get you. Exhibit B." And she pointed to Kurt, who sadly nodded. She said, "However, to Brittany, it doesn't matter if you love a guy, or a girl, or an animal, as long as you love. How am I supposed to explain to her that no one is as special as her to look at it in that way?" Kurt tried to intervene, "That doesn't explain the song." Santana crumpled up the can and threw it at the dustbin, only to miss as she said, "She wanted us to come out as a couple using that song. I didn't have the courage to do it. Quinn was searching for a reason to bring me down. She did it using my surgery. If I had come out, she would have used that, even if we are supposedly together on the same bitch scale."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Press next! There's one more chapter! Review both if you can!


	20. Thoughts explained

Thanks to CrazySue05 who edits this for me!

If you are reading this first, there is one more update before! Read that before this!

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is a lot of A4 size sheets and waaay too many reference books for my liking.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Santana got tired of talking about all her shit. She had suppressed this stuff for a better part of two years and once she had spilled it, she had to get her badassness back somehow. She shouted at Kurt, "Okay, now I wants something to eat. Can you order something?" Kurt calmly replied, "There's some left over mu shu pork in the cooler. Eat it. Dad had left it for me but I was gonna take it home for him to eat. So I guess you can have it." He unearthed a pair of chopsticks from some drawer and removed a tray of veggies kept in the back.

She ate the food looking at Kurt, and stated, "I showed you mine. It's only fair that you show me yours now." Kurt looked down, and started speaking, "All my life, except for my Dad, I've been told that a freak like me shouldn't exist. The only thing I do is gape at sweaty guys and their private parts, and I should live alone for the rest of my life. Even when I wanted to sing with Sam, Finn basically insinuated that I almost stalked him and that if a guy did that to a girl, he'd be reported immediately." Santana kept her food to the side, stood up and started walking out, screaming, "I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on that son of a bitch!" Kurt ran behind her, "Santana, wait! It's better now. I'm talking about five months back, when we were getting used to the fact that we had to live together because our parents were in love. He was still not used to me then."

Santana raged, "Don't try to give excuses for that son of a bitch. Or try to make what he is doing right." Kurt said, "Yeah, yeah, promise. So anyway, back then, even Dad was going on the same tune, making me decidedly uncomfortable. He told me that till I found a guy with the same orientation as me, I'd have to live it out alone. And that sucked. And then I realized one thing. If I throw myself at the first gay guy I find, wouldn't I fit almost every stereotype that bigots perpetuate? That I don't mind who it is, as long as he's also gay and is somewhat hot? And on the down side, that's not even what I want. I want love. I want to be like in those novels I read and see how it feels like to have a person complete you, your sentences, lets you cry on his shoulder and hugs you whenever you feel down. Harry, I don't think he's the guy for me, because he doesn't like me and I want to have at least one friend who is a guy who doesn't shudder if I put my hand on his shoulder or take a bath in the communal showers."

She realized that this was about much more than what was going on with Harry. She bundled up her snark and hid it in a corner of her brain so Kurt would understand that she was totally serious with her advice. She said, "So basically you're saying that even if Harry was your soul mate, the guy who completes you, who hugs you and loves you, because he's the first guy you met who was gay and out of the closet, you wouldn't date him? Wouldn't that be unfair to him in case he does have feelings for you? Let me tell you one thing. Love is rarely fair, and it comes very rarely at the right time. So you should hold on to it when you can. I'm not telling you to go marry the guy, but just, keep your mind open, okay?" Kurt started to say something when she spoke over him, "And if I, a certified lesbo, am saying that you are hot, then the gay guys would actually jump on you, or jump you, for that matter. Everyone's special in their own way. And now I sound like a bad after school commercial."

Kurt was smiling as happy tears fell out of his eyes and he said, "I think that's the sweetest thing someone has ever told me." Santana just smirked, "Well, if you could help me come to terms with the fact that I will have to come out before high school ends so I can face my demons with all my courage and razorblades, I can obviously make you feel better, right? And if you ever feel in the dumps, let me know. I can always cop a feel and make you feel really, really better." Kurt suddenly became like a kid as he covered his junk and shrieked.

Santana then asked him, "You won't tell anyone, right?" Kurt nodded solemnly as he said, "I don't believe in outing a person before they're ready to. Which is why, I didn't do anything to Karofsky. Rachel did." Santana laughed, "I didn't know ManHands had it in her. Anyway, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about rich guy. But you have to tell them at least before junior year gets over. If not the others, your BFF Mercedes will want to know why you're hanging out at coffee shops in the summer instead of in the swimming pool with us." Kurt cheekily replied, "I can always get him to join us, all shirtless. He'll make everyone die with the combination of his body and British accent." Peals of laughter were the only thing that could be heard in the garage as Kurt got out a pint of ice cream from Dad's hiding place.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hope you like the Santana/Kurt friendship I have going on there! Review if you can otherwise see you next week! Ciao!


	21. Deciphering feelings out

21! I have crossed the twenty-chapter mark! I really hope you like these chapters. Please see the author's notes below. Really important.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As Ron hugged him one last time before he flooed out of America and to London, Harry went and washed his face of the tear tracks he knew were there. He got out a packet of noodles and put it to boil, adding in sweet corn, peas and tomatoes as he did so. He got out a cheese slice from the fridge and put that in as well, getting a good smell as he garnished the noodles with a bit of oregano. When the noodles finished cooking, he went out into the hall with a plate of noodles and a fork. He saw his mobile blinking, and unlocked it to find a picture message of him, Ron and Kurt together. Harry smiled at the picture and set that as his wallpaper. His mobile had been adorned with pictures of him and Kurt in various poses for the past month or two, and he knew he had to figure out what was going on between them.

The last time he had a crush on someone was Charlie. He knew it was because of the rugged way he looked and those muscles. They also followed the same train of thought, as they loved flying and took chances before they realized what they were getting into. However, even though he recently found out from Ron that Charlie was bisexual, it took him about five months to realize that they would never mesh, mostly because Charlie studied dragons and would be heavily involved in the Wizarding World and Harry wanted a life free of trouble and controversy. He was sure that the seven controversy- and rumour-filled years of his wizarding life were enough for him. He knew that he would prefer to be in the middle of both worlds as opposed to totally immersed in one of the two.

Kurt obviously loved fashion and musicals, but he also loved reading books. He wasn't afraid of standing up to bullies, even though they pushed him into lockers and threw drinks at him and basically made him get bruises all over his body. Kurt was a loyal friend who stood up for you, no matter what you thought of yourself. Harry knew that if he dated Kurt, he would be in for the long haul. However, he wasn't sure he was ready yet. It was just a while back that he had come out to his closest friends, one of which was a total disaster. He still had to decide whether he was going through with the novel or figuring something totally new out. It wouldn't be fair of him to ask Kurt out when he hadn't planned his life out yet.

The first hurdle was that he didn't even know whether Kurt liked him back or not. Just because the two of them became close friends really fast and they both were out to their families, didn't mean that Kurt would have a crush on him. Maybe he preferred someone with blond hair, not like Draco, but like a beach boy. He could also have a crush on Ron. Harry had seen the small looks Kurt had given Ron when they had met for the first time, and he wondered if Kurt was fishing for information on Ron, along with being a good friend that day at Coffee-Holics. Or maybe British people weren't his type at all. He decided to skip the hysteria and get to the main part.

The major problem with him dating Kurt was that Kurt didn't know anything about magic. Not even the slightest clue. The closest he had come to knowing about witches was when he sang the soundtrack for Wicked. It would be totally dishonest of him to date a guy and not tell him the major secret of his life, the thing which was the most integral part of him: that he was a wizard. He decided to let the "asking him out" thing lie to rest for a while till he put himself together and then he'd get the balls to ask him out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

By the time he had finished deciding all this, his noodles had thickened, absorbing all the remaining liquid, just the way he liked. He ate them slowly, using his mobile with his left hand to tick things off his To-Do list. He decided to go with the book plan for now, and he could always get a job if the book didn't work out for him. He knew he sounded like a rich, spoilt boy, but after wearing his cousin's hand-me-downs for the first ten years, he would be happy to afford to buy the clothes that he took a fancy to and wear them without them tearing.

He figured out a rough plan where for the month of February, he would write as much as he could, as well as watch TV maybe. After all the work that he'd done, he wanted to lay back and chill out with some horrible show about something he would hate but still watch since he would get hooked onto it. He thought, _maybe Project Runway_. Harry shook his head, because he knew his subconscious wanted him to see that particular show for Kurt. He decided to go with something humorous like Family Guy or something of the like. Well, he just figured out a way to do it, as he put on the TV and sat on the couch comfortably.

The best part of being an unpublished author was that he could postpone his writing if he really wanted to.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Okay, so as I have been saying over the past few weeks, this is my last chapter for the next month or so. I will be posting next on the 8th of June. I promise you I am not leaving this story, because I love writing it. I really hope you guys will all stay and say hi back to me when I post again after this.

So, that is done. Hope you liked the chapter. Review if you can, otherwise Ciao till June.

Love,

LPlover93 xoxo


	22. Sleepover time!

Yes, my exams are finally over and a new update of SIASL!

I've composed an outline with several events and dates, so you will have your regular updates every Friday night/Saturday morning as usual.

Anyway, go check out the chapter! Edited by my lovely CrazySue05!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or any of its characters.

**Till now**:

_After the War, Harry came out to Ron and Hermione. Ron was a sport, but Hermione called him a bad name, so he used Arthur's help and took a portkey to Lima, Ohio. He's been trying to write there and just drinking hot chocolate instead._

_Kurt never transferred to Dalton in his Junior Year, so when he meets Harry at Coffee-holics, he likes him instantly. They are best buds, but are figuring out their feelings for each other._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The next day was Sunday, so Kurt figured that he could stay up for a little while. He just walked aimlessly around his room, not knowing what to do. He wasn't in the mood to go on Facebook and chat horrible small talk with people he barely spoke to in person. The night wasn't a fashion-ogling one either. He stopped in front of his bookcase and looked at the books, thinking of re-reading something. He let his finger linger along the spines as he went through Isaac Asimov, John Grisham, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and then rest on Robin Cook. He knew that most people thought he was a gay guy with a stereotypical penchant for fashion and musicals and not much else, but he loved reading books in totally different genres possible.

As he picked out "Fatal Cure", he wondered what he would have done if this had happened to his Mom. As he read the book, he got a text from Mercedes, "He broke up with me. Need immediate sleep-over." He went down the staircase and asked his Dad, "Hey, boy problems. Can Mercedes come over?" Burt looked shocked as he sputtered out, "You and that boy start dating already?" Kurt blushed, as he thought of the idea of them together and said, "No, no, no! Mercedes started dating one of the decent guys in our school, or at least I thought he was. However they broke up today and she will definitely need some therapy. Mostly a mani-pedi and some talk about what a jerk he was." Burt just yawned, happy that he didn't have to deal with his boy getting heart-broken and said, "I'll be off to sleep soon. Let her know we have a tire-iron in the garage if she wants me to use it." Kurt was mortified, "Dad! …but yeah, thanks!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

He got his mani-pedi set out and put on some soft music. This was his usual reading soundtrack, and he knew that sad Mercedes wouldn't appreciate the subtle nuances of Broadway emotion. He heard the bell ring and shouted out to his Dad, "I'll get the door!" At the affirmative grunt, he unlocked the door and immediately spread his hands, asking for a hug. Mercedes just leaned into him, trying to cuddle him and soak up the love, seeing how she was heart-broken. He told her to go upstairs, and change into her nightclothes, stored for an emergency sleepover. He went into the kitchen and got out the hot chocolate, putting extra marshmallows into her mug. He put it on a tray and went out of the kitchen, just as Finn paused his game. He looked at the mugs, sniffed the air, and whined, "No hot chocolate for me?" Kurt spoke, "Mercedes is upset and I'm going to cheer her up. If you want hot chocolate so much, take your chips and dip them in Nutella. You'll get the chocolate part, at least." As he walked up the stairs, he heard Finn exclaim, "That flavor would be so awesome!"

Kurt walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He gave Mercedes' mug to her and sat down on the bed, as he said, "Tell me all about it, from the start." Mercedes sniffed a bit, and blew into her handkerchief. Her eyes were red, and it was evident that she had been crying for a while.

She started speaking, "Well, you know how we met. And I told you about the time that he kissed me and had onion breath and what not. I still sucked it up, cuz damn it, he was cute. But then he started getting really pissed off most of the time. He needs a football scholarship since his grades are good, but not that good. Then he started blowing off steam by playing more and more football. Today he told me that I was messing with his concentration and he couldn't afford to have any distractions. I mean, I can understand how hard it is to want to get out of a town like ours, but he literally dumped me, saying I was a distraction. All those dates, meant nothing to him?" She started weeping again, as Kurt carefully pried the half-filled mug from out of her hands. He hugged her and told her, "Don't worry. He's one of the meat-headed guys who doesn't know how gorgeous you are. He wasn't worthy of you." Mercedes took a tissue from the box he had readily kept on the side and asked, "Can we watch some movie? Preferably with some hot man-candy?"

Kurt knew his girl very well, so he fanned out a pair of DVDs, and Mercedes picked out the Queer as Folk S1 boxset DVD. Kurt gave her a mock-shocked look, to which Mercedes giggled, "Don't you need to have fun as well?" He locked the door just to make sure his Dad wouldn't peep in to comfort and end up watching something no parent should ever watch. As Michael finished his monologue and Brian came onto the scene, Mercedes casually asked Kurt, "So how have you been? Uncle Burt was talking about some guy yesterday but I was slightly pre-occupied. Who's this new guy? Cousin? Family friend? Boyfriend? If you tell me it's a boyfriend, I will cut you for not telling me earlier!"

Kurt shushed her and said. "It's not a boyfriend. It definitely isn't. Do you need me to make some more popcorn?" He got up from the bed, only to be pulled back down by his shirt and Mercedes said, "If you don't spill it right now, I'll go tell Uncle Burt you made me cry. You know how he is about girl tears." Kurt thought quickly and said, "Okay, okay! Let's pause the show though, the next part is the best." Mercedes agreed, "Yeah, where he's so confident that he just removes it all in front of Brian? So sexy…Kurt, you're changing the subject!"

He started, "Okay, so around Christmas time, you had your family traditions and church, and we were starting new traditions cuz you know, we just became the Hudmels. However, I couldn't handle the fact that Carole was literally, well sorta, replacing my Mom, and so I went to Coffee-Holics." Mercedes just groaned at the name of the coffee shop he had been frequenting for quite a while now, but then she had an epiphany. She shrieked, "OMG, you met this guy at the shop right?" Burt came up the stairs, asking, "Do I need to beat anyone up?" Mercedes shouted back, "No, but thanks Uncle Burt!"

Kurt shushed her to get her inside voice and then said, "Yeah, I met him there."

"His name is Harry."

"**Naaaice."**

"He's 19…"

"**Ooooh, older!"**

"And he might be a little British?"

Mercedes looked at him surprised, and said, "When you say little British, do you mean he does a good British impression like Sam, or is he British?" Kurt just groaned, knowing there was no escape. He confessed, "He lived in the whole Scotland-London area till about two months back." Mercedes squealed, "YES! This is so awesome! I always told you that you were destined for more than some sweaty jock in Lima, but this is just great. You guys can go on dates together, but I'll threaten him. It's my job as your best friend." Kurt said, "Youcantthreatenhimcuzwearentdating." At her confused look, he repeated, "You can't threaten him cuz we aren't dating. We're just friends."

Mercedes scoffed, "I know you have to tell that to your Dad seeing how he protects you more than someone hiding Rapunzel in a tower. But you can't even tell me the truth?" She acted as if she was wiping a tear away. Kurt said, "He's not, okay? We're really good friends, and we clicked fast exactly like you and me. I know you didn't want me to bring up the incident, but yes, I have a crush on him like you had on me. And even though we are of the same sexuality this time around, it's gonna end the same way, best friends forever." He then heaved a deep sigh as if he had just finished running a marathon.

Mercedes tried to act nonchalant, but you could see the hurt in her eyes. "So best friends is bad?" Kurt groaned, "Ugh! I can never seem to do the right thing today." He literally climbed into Mercedes' lap as he hugged her and she held on as he solemnly swore, "I love you. If I were straight, we would have started dating the moment I saw you and till death. However, that is not the case." Mercedes smiled, the sadness in her eyes going away, "You couldn't handle all this anyway."

As they both started laughing loudly, throwing popcorn at one another and having a good time, another person in the same town looked at his mobile phone, pondering whether or not to call the guy who was on his mind the whole evening.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So, are all my lovely readers still out there? Did some of you miss this story? Do you want to kill me? Let me know in this review!

P.S. It's my birthday on Wednesday so I would love if you sent me wishes and comments via reviews.. *wink wink nudge nudge*


	23. To meet new people

Thanks to everyone who wished me for my birthday! I had a blast with drinks and Italian food, just yummy! So, here's the next chapter for you guys…cheers!

Thanks a bunch to my lovely wifey, Crazysue05, for editing this for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt kept wavering back and forth on whether he should introduce Harry to the Glee Club. Mercedes and Santana had been badgering him, now that they had met him, to introduce his hotness to the rest of the club as well.

_Mercedes and Kurt walked down the hallways as she said, "Oh boo, everyone in the Glee Club would be happy to see that you have a new and really close friend who you can share most of your secrets with. Though, you'll have to keep him away from Santana. She would eat him up." Kurt adjusted his coat collar as he said, "Don't worry. They've already met, she invited him for dinner, and he turned her down." A laugh erupted from her, bordering on hysteria. "He must love you if he's still talking to you after he met Santana."_

While Mercedes spoke about friendship, Santana spoke about making out.

"_You should get up all in that. He's hot, he had a yummy accent, and he's loaded." At his look, she said, "And because he's nice to you, and you can gay it up wherever you go." Kurt sighed, "I think he'll run away if he sees the craziness that is us." Santana stated, "I would beat you up if I didn't remember how Rachel sent that Filipino girl to the crack house. Don't even try to get them together, she'll probably start imagining them having British –American babies. That girl is cray-cray." Kurt just waked away, texting Harry about a fashion choice of denim on denim someone had chosen to wear at school that day._

Over the next few weeks, Kurt saw Harry shying away from most stuff. He let Kurt order the coffee and hot chocolate for them, though he always gave the money and never let Kurt pay. Except for meeting him and buying groceries for the week, Harry never left his house. Kurt had school, Glee Club, working at the garage and meeting Harry twice a week, but Harry only had the last part. Kurt was definitely worried for him. He decided, despite the schedule he had thought up, that Harry should meet some of his Glee friends. Harry should actually get to know the town other than the coffee shop where they stayed all the time, or the skating park. If persuaded, Puck could even take him to bars. Even though Harry was nineteen, he looked old enough to get into bars, unlike him, who people mistook to be twelve even though he was actually sixteen.

He thought he would ask Harry before parading him to the mob, who would definitely crowd over him like crazy. So he texted Harry, "Wanna get off the couch where you've been watching Family Guy marathons and get a coffee with me?" A reply came back instantaneously, "I'm not watching a marathon. I'm doing laundry, and watching Britain's Next Top Model." Kurt giggled, and replied, "Those models look hideous. I can fake an accent if you want to remember how your old place was. Get up, get dressed, I'll meet you there in fifteen." He adjusted his clothes, sprayed his hair with more hairspray till his coif stayed still, and went down to talk to his Dad. Burt was watching the TV, but put it off when he saw the look of happiness that Kurt got when going to meet that British dude. He told Kurt, "You know you can tell me anything right? I don't want you to go back to where we were before; we can be open with each other right?" Kurt saw Finn come to the top of the staircase, give a look at them and go back inside his bedroom. He said, "Don't worry dad, if I ever get to date anyone in a town like this I will definitely let you know, the first thing. Or maybe I'll tell Mercedes first, because she will kill me if I didn't tell her first." Burt laughed and patted Kurt on the back as they hugged. "Go, but come back by nine. You have school tomorrow." Kurt nodded as he took the keys off the wall and drove to the coffee shop.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry had ordered a new drink that had come out the previous day. They called it the Big-O, and it had Oreo bits mixed with coffee and whipped cream. As they took their drinks to their usual table, Harry said, "If you are going to convert me to coffee, I'd do it with a concession of chocolate and cream." Kurt just giggled as some of the whipped cream landed on Harry's nose. He took a tissue, but as he wiped it off, the moment felt more important and the air thicker than usual. It all went back to normal when he put the tissue down.

As they finished about half of their coffees and Harry had told Kurt about how much his novel had progressed, Kurt decided to take the plunge. He said, "Santana has been begging me to introduce you to the group." He could see the surprise on Harry's face, seeing how he swallowed a gulp of ice-cream. Kurt rushed to pat his back as the coldness became better. Two minutes later, Harry coughed one last time as he whispered, "Why would she want that?" Kurt drummed his fingers on the table, "So she can say that she got to meet you before anyone else in the group. Mercedes knows about you, but she hasn't met you yet. She would love to rub it in." Harry wondered, "But there was one more girl who was with her. The one who said someone smelled like sunshine." Kurt shrugged, "Her name is Brittany and yeah, she also saw you, but the two of them are like a unit, so she technically doesn't count." Harry seemed a bit dumb-struck as he repeated, "I don't know why she would want that. I'm nothing special." Kurt's heart went out to him as he knew Harry's relatives had done a number on him and said, "You are plenty special, but the main reason for her is because, I don't make friends very easily. Snark and Sarcasm are my two best allies."

Harry coughed again, as he sipped his drink carefully. "You didn't use either of those while talking to me the first time and in very small quantities since then." Kurt detected that Harry was trying to change the subject, and went with it, knowing that he didn't want to push Harry too far. He did know that Harry was slowly, but surely becoming a loner. And it was his duty as Harry's best friend in America, not to let that happen.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The Big O belongs to a coffee shop here called Café Coffee Day. I didn't like it as much because it wasn't too hot, but anyway…

Hope you liked it! As usual, review if you can or ciao till next week!


	24. Letter troubles

Update time! And I got a new laptop for my birthday! I am totally going to try and write more chapters and keep so you guys don't have to go through a hiatus again.

Edited by my lovely wifey, CrazySue05!

Disclaimer: Absolutely do not own Glee, Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry was having a really bad day. First, he had forgotten to close a window, so the sun came right in his face, forcing him to wake up about two hours before his alarm rang. As he tried to go back to sleep, Pigwidgeon flew into the room an hour later and dive-bombed him with a letter and kept fluttering about, not even trying to notice that Harry was sleeping. He muttered angrily as he waved a hand at the bird, which flew out of his reach, but not out of the house. He got up from the bed, scratching his lower back as he went inside the bathroom. Seeing how Pig had that excited look, he pointed at him, "You are not allowed to enter here. This is a private place where boys can do their business in peace." He then slammed the door.

He splashed his face with cold water for about ten minutes, stopping only when he felt awake enough to put on the tea-pot. He let the pot boil as he put a tea-bag in his mug. He hated it as he preferred to steep the tea leaves, but he was too sleepy not to burn himself. He got a mild flavor and threw the tea-bag away as he walked to the dining table. As he did, he put his glasses on and turned the letter over to see if it was from Ginny or from Ron, the only two who still used Pig. However, he found the tiny, yet neat handwriting of a person he hadn't spoken to in a while and didn't want to. He immediately hid the letter under various bills that he had paid off but still kept in store. He decided to put his How I Met your Mother episodes on shuffle while he wrote. He kept a goal of at a least thousand words before he got up from the couch.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

About two hours later, he ran into the bathroom, seeing how he had been controlling himself for the last thirty minutes so he could finish the tenth chapter. He came out about ten minutes later, and thought of using the Cleaning spell on himself. He started to mutter, "Scourgi…" and then stopped when he realized that it only made the skin drier. He put the episodes on full volume and listened along as he put on the shower. 'Nothing Suits me Like a Suit' came on as he started singing along with Neil Patrick Harris. As the song ended and Ted's voice-over started regarding crepes, Harry knew it was the episode where they find out about Robin Sparkles for the first time. He then shook his head as he realized he had seen the episodes too many times if he recognized the episodes by the first line in it.

After his bath, Harry realized that maybe he should practice some of his spells so he didn't get rusty using them. The last time he actively used it, without thinking, was when Ron had popped in. He put off his document, saving it for later, and summoned a parchment containing "The most random spells one might have to use" and started casting them one at a time. He failed at most of them, because he forgot the wand movement or the pronunciation of one of the syllables. He gave it up as a lost cause, and decided to go out and walk for a bit. He took out his backpack and put his laptop in it. As he left, he put the letter in as an afterthought. He locked the door and started walking around. It didn't count as exercise seeing how he carried a heavy laptop on his back but it was slightly windy and he was having fun with the air against his face. He crossed Coffee-holics, wanting to drop in, but didn't want to without Kurt. It had become their special place now, and going there alone would only make him feel awkward. He walked till he reached the Lima Bean. He remembered Kurt saying this was his usual coffee shop during school time as it was just five minutes away from his school grounds.

He walked in, and searched for a table to sit at. As he found a corner table, which was slightly private but also cozy, a gaggle of boys walked in. They were all wearing blazers and were all surprisingly fit. Harry found out, to his surprise, that he wasn't even a bit 'hot in the collar', so to speak. Usually, he could manage a smirk or a flirty smile, but this time, he just realized that he missed Kurt so they could comment about how baggy and unflattering the trousers were. He left his bag, and went to the counter, ordering a bear claw and hot chocolate. There wasn't much rush as the nice barista decided to put his order before the order of the gang of boys. He realized why she was being nice when he saw a girl's name and phone number, most likely hers, on the side of his coffee cup. He took three sugar packets and told her, "I'm sorry, but I'm gay." She didn't seem to care as she swooned at his British accent. If he had looked behind he would have seen two other guys from the group swoon as well.

He opened up his laptop again and went through what he had written till date. He realized that if he didn't keep a timeline, his characters would live on and on forever till they started blurting stuff like, "Nitiwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and then some person would definitely realize that this was a wizard because Albus' quote would go down in history for him being an insane genius. He sipped at his hot chocolate as he looked at his character profiles and confirmed to himself that he wasn't going totally out of character, though the fight between the two girls was oddly reminiscent of Hermione's and Lavender's fight during their sixth year. Ron still didn't know about that fight, and if Harry had his way, Ron never would, as it would give him such a big head to know that two girls were fighting over him. The thought of Hermione had him reaching for the letter again. He didn't have any inkling of why Hermione would send him a letter just more than a month after their fight happened. He knew Hermione wasn't the petty type to send hate in a letter, but then again, he didn't know she was a homophobe till she called him the f-word. He could never say that word, because he didn't want it to define him. He chewed on his bear-claw, trying not to moan at the blissful taste, as he flipped the envelope back and forth.

Harry came to a decision as he wiped his hands on the napkin and decided to finish the now cold chocolate. He took the straw to suck out the dregs at the bottom of the glass. He knew it irritated many people, but he paid for the whole drink, so why not drink it? Just then, one of the boys from the group stood in front of him. Harry thought the sucking must have been really loud for the boy to hear it from across the room. He giggled at the double entendre, and then looked at the boy. He had brown hair, swept up into a coif, not unlike Kurt's. Kurt's hair looked good, while it definitely didn't suit this guy. _Maybe a crew cut, _he thought to himself as he tuned back in to what the boy was saying. "Your accent is sexy, and my whole body is sexy. So what do you say? Dinner? Tomorrow night? Shall I pick you up?" Harry stood up, putting his laptop into his bag, and said, "I am flattered, but I have a boyfriend." He was shocked internally, shouting at himself, "_Where in Merlin did you get a boyfriend from? And why are your thoughts turning to Kurt when you say boyfriend?" _It was like a train wreck as he continued, "And I'm actually going to meet him. He'll be getting out of his school in some time."

The boy looked at him and said, "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Harry tried to keep his composure, as he said, "You can try someone else, but I stick to my principles. Have fun!" Harry left the shop and threw his empty glass in the trash as he realized he could go and meet Kurt. Surprise him maybe, and then Kurt could help give him the courage to open the letter and see what Hermione sent.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hope you liked it! Review if you can, or ciao till next week. Love you guys!

LPlover93 xx


	25. Meeting friends (and family)

So, Harry finally meets the McKinley gang! This is the song Kurt sings, and no it hasn't been covered on Glee. If you're too bored to remove the spaces, I'll give the name of the song at the end of the chapter!

The title is supposed to be Meeting friends (and family).

www . youtube watch ? v=c-zEtAuKuUY

Thanks to CrazySue05 for editing this baby! I love you girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry kept the envelope in his hand as he walked towards the school. It was about four blocks away, and he made a mental note to ask Kurt why he didn't visit the Lima Bean but came to Coffee-holics. He saw the grounds, and found the entrance easily. Funnily enough, no one actually questioned his presence there. He walked along one hallway, observing silently as boys in jackets with the team colors seemed to walk proudly, no one stepping in their way for anything. Kids with thick glasses tried to make themselves smaller as the sports athletes walked by. Harry realized, with a sinking feeling, that the sports boys over here were actually bullies. He was shocked as he saw a bulky boy empty an iced drink over someone, drenching their whole body and the books in their hand. He wondered why Kurt never told him about this, and then realized that they always did small talk, and Kurt spoke about his family problems as two half-families tried to form their new traditions and duties. Harry spoke about his past and school life, though he avoided mentioning anything magically-inclined.

He walked on, knowing that over here, he could not protest anything, seeing how he wasn't a student, a parent or a relative of someone here. At the sound of someone singing, he presumed that it had to be Kurt's Glee Club since no one else sang officially at school, according to Kurt. He looked into the room to find about eight to nine people sitting on chairs and swaying with the music. If his memory was correct, the girl in the corner was Santana. He tilted his head to see if he knew who was singing. To his surprise, it was Kurt. Brittany and another girl wearing a top with a black lacy skirt provided back-up vocals for him. He just stood there, entranced as Kurt seemed to entertain the whole bunch of people with his upbeat song. Even Harry was shaking a bit from side to side when Kurt suddenly hit a note that was extremely high. He knew Ginny took voice lessons, and even her voice didn't reach so high. As Kurt finished stretching the word 'Star' for the longest time possible, he started clapping. He didn't even care that the professor might detain him for just entering without any pass, but he had finally heard Kurt sing, and it was ethereal.

The others, who had also started clapping, had a confused look as they registered the new stranger in the room. Even Kurt had stopped and stared at him. It was Santana who broke the ice as she got up from her seat and came up to Harry. She said, "Welcome to our sucky choir room. Now, I would ask you where you want to sit, but I should tell you the girl with the reindeer sweater there is Trollberry, and you do not want to sit next to her, as she will make you deaf. Come sit with me."

Harry was still frozen. He had never been so impulsive and seeing ten strangers on top of that was really hard for him. He immediately looked at Kurt, who asked, "What happened, Harry?" Harry meekly replied, "I was at the Lima Bean, and I've never heard you sing, so I thought I could come hear you for once."

By this time, the apparent teacher who didn't look much older than the students asked, "Kurt, I know he's a friend of yours, but he doesn't have a Visitor Pass."

Kurt pooh-poohed it away, "Oh c'mon Mr. Schue, Harry is good people. He can wait here for fifteen minutes while the other people sing, right?" The teacher seemed to just listen to his student's wishes as he nodded. Kurt took Harry's hand and they both went to sit at the back of the class.

The girl that Santana had pointed out as Trollberry went to the front of the class to sing something as Kurt asked Harry, "So what are you doing here? I love that you've come here and that you'll finally go through the ringer with my friends, but…" he stopped talking at Harry's shocked look and speedily continued, "KIDDING! But what happened to take you out of your secret hiding place?"

Harry whispered back, "I got a letter from Hermione. I went to the Lima Bean to think about it, and ended up thinking of you. So I thought I'd come here." He then sat nicely with Kurt as they sat through three more songs. The bell rang as the teacher said bye to everyone and left. Immediately, he stood up in fear as the whole group seemed to surround him, asking a million questions. One of them stood out and he immediately said, "Mercedes, right? Kurt has spoken a lot about you."

The girl just smiled widely as she said, "And he has told me a lot about you. You are totally cute, white boy. I approve of you."

Harry smiled softly as the short girl with the reindeer sweater said, "I am Rachel Berry, and I think you are a spy. I've seen High School Musical 3 about twenty times now, and I always fume at the screen where the sweet British assistant takes over Sharpay's solo by acting dumb. Tell me the truth, you are from London Academy of Dramatic Arts, right?"

Kurt put a hand between her and Harry saying, "Rachel, Harry is nineteen. There is no reason he would want to sabotage our club."

A guy with a mohawk smirked. "Good going, Kurt. Bagging an older dude, you got balls." He showed a fist, which Kurt bumped lightly and the fist turned to him, and he bumped it as well.

Santana seemed to crow over the others as she said, "Y'all can do your introductions now, but me and Brittany, we already got to know the British hunk. Very intimately." Harry only blushed under all the scrutiny and hoped the Earth would swallow him, but for once, he felt happy that these people were interested in him because he was Kurt's friend rather than because he was Harry Potter.

After answering many questions, some of them way too personal to answer, he heard Kurt say, "C'mon everyone, let's get going. We need to practice tomorrow again anyway." The others got the hint and left the two boys alone as he and Kurt started walking towards Kurt's car. He still gaped at the big car, as Kurt said, "As a reward for meeting so many people, you are coming home for dinner."

Harry started to protest, as Kurt continued, "No Harry. You've met my dad already, and you met Finn now. Only Carole is left for you to meet. And I know if you go home now, you will order some takeout and gorge on it."

He couldn't refuse any request of Kurt's, he realized, so he said yes, and sat back, listening to one of Kurt's soundtrack CDs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They reached Kurt's house and as Kurt turned off the engine, Harry got out of his seat and walked across to the other side to open Kurt's door. Kurt blushed, but let Harry escort him to his own door. He got out the keys and unlocked the door, walking in. Kurt told him, "So, I'll be making turkey, kale and brown rice soup. I'll also make pulav. I hope you like Indian food."

Harry shrugged. "I'm up for anything. Ron's mom called me a suction machine because I would eat anything regardless of whether I might like it or not."

Kurt laughed as he ordered Harry to help him with the work. But when Harry almost cut his finger twice, he told Harry, "I'll do this work, you start doing the dishes, unless you want to write for a bit." Harry pulled up his sleeves as he asserted, "I got some writing done at the Lima Bean, so I'm good for now."

About an hour later, the doorbell rang, and Kurt's hands were filled with flour. Harry then opened the door, to find a lady there with a cute haircut and scrubs. She looked at him and smiled. "You must be Harry. I have heard a lot about you."

He smiled back, and opened the door wider, going back to the dishes as she and Kurt exchanged some small talk. About ten minutes later, Finn and Burt entered in at the same time.

Harry heard Kurt's father start saying, "I almost tripped over Finn in the driveway. Finn, I'm telling you, you shouldn't totally lie down every time you're trying to find something. Someone's going to die some day. Especially at the gar…age." Burt finished as he saw him standing in the kitchen.

Kurt immediately said, "Dad, Harry usually lives on takeout. So I thought I'd invite him to dinner. It's obviously fine with you, right?" If Burt had any problems, it certainly wasn't visible on his face. He smiled and said, "Nice to see you again, Harry." That night was a night Harry would remember as the one where he met Kurt's parents unofficially.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So, what do you think? Let me know in a review if you can, or Ciao till next week!

The song sung by Kurt was Razzle Dazzle from the musical Chicago.

Tag your posts with lplover93 on tumblr if you want me to see them.

Love,

LPlover93 xoxo


	26. Waking up to a letter

Okay, so I'm not at home. I uploaded this on my phone a week ago and posting from there, so hopefully I'm having fun with my family. Next chapter, y'all!

Thanks to CrazySue05, who edited this for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Burt scratched his head as he yawned. Kurt waited patiently till his Dad woke up a bit and told him, "I'm going out." His father asked, "It's barely…" He saw the clock and said, "Eight o' clock? It's a Sunday. Are you going shopping?"

Kurt shook his head violently, "No! Well, maybe yes. Harry needed new clothes and I told him I'd help him shop otherwise he'd just wear a dozen black t-shirts with the same pair of jeans."

Carole asked him, "Sweetie, seriously, are you guys dating?" Kurt said, "No, no, no. I'm still figuring it out. So, I'll be home for lunch, maybe? I don't know. Brittany said she might meet me later."

His Dad said, "Okay, now let me go back to sleep. And call and give me updates."

Kurt countered, "I'll send a text to you, Carole. Love you guys. Buh-bye."

He took the scarf he had resting on the table and wrapped it around his neck. He actually wasn't doing what he told his Dad. He was going to meet Harry, but at his place. He knew his dad didn't approve of him going to Harry's place since he lived alone there. However, he wanted to start dragging Harry out of the house. He had met Kurt's friends, but after the big interrogation, he hadn't spoken much about them.

He took the car out and drove to Harry's place. He knew Harry had a very weird sleeping time. The surprising part was that the ever-changing sleeping pattern didn't actually affect Harry's everyday routines. He did hope that Harry had been sleeping the previous night. Shopping with him was almost like an exercise, and he didn't want Harry to be all sleepy, it would be like punishing him.

He parked the car in Harry's driveway and got out the keys. He was surprised when Harry had given his spare keys to him, but now he was happy for having them. He walked in, glad to see the laptop was in the living room and there was no sign of Harry there. He went into the kitchen and the coffee pot was also cold, which meant he had been sleeping for a lot of time instead of writing the whole night. He walked slowly to Harry's bedroom, however ran out immediately when he saw that Harry had gone to bed in his boxers.

Kurt stored the image in the back of his mind, to think about it later. He went to the washroom next to Harry's bedroom, washed his face and walked down the stairs. He then walked up, making a lot of noise while speaking loudly, "Harry! Harry-kins! Kurt here! I'm coming up to take you shopping!" He could hear Harry moving around a bit, then shout, "Wait one second! I'll be right out!" and then the slam of a door. He heaved a sigh of relief and walked down to the kitchen, putting on the coffee.

Ten minutes later, the water was boiling and Harry had come in with a very good-looking bedhead and a sweatshirt with loose pants. The shirt was red and had Gryffindor on the front. He waited to ask Harry, knowing that he had had two coffees since morning and Harry had had none. Harry finished his coffee and said, "Not that I don't love to see you, but this early?"

Kurt said, "Well, I've been noting your outfits down, as you know, I do like seeing new outfits. Yours are nice, but they are repeated. So we are going shopping today and buying you some new clothes. By the way, what's Gryffindor? A group name at your school?"

Harry finished the last dregs of his coffee as he said, "You remember those four houses at school I told you about? The one we got sorted into in our first year?" As Kurt nodded, he said, "Yeah, so Gryffindor was mine. It stood for courage and bravery, but as Hermione used to say, bravery meant you were the people who got into real trouble every time."

Talking about Hermione brought up the letter Harry had been avoiding since Friday. Kurt stated, "You have to read it, you know? You can't avoid it forever. I could always call Ron and you could keep him on the phone while you open it."

Kurt knew that as much as he thought he knew Harry, he didn't know much about his friendship with Hermione. He knew that the girl was his best friend and had called him a word he had dreaded his Dad would use before he came out to him. However, Harry hadn't divulged much information about the two of them. So, he knew that he would have to give him privacy while Harry opened it. He offered, "Harry, if you want, I can go get us sandwiches at Coffee-holics while you finish reading the letter." Harry waved his hand, saying, "No no no. I'll read it and give you the highlights. I just hope her letter isn't as long as her essays at school used to be."

He waited at the table, getting his phone out of his pocket and checking some messages on the group chat the previous night. He noticed that the girls were also planning to shop and typed, _I'm coaxing Harry to buy some new clothes. I'll see if I can get him to come along and then we all can go together_. He checked a few links he had bookmarked and then just played a few games. He looked up to see Harry peering at the letter in confusion and was reading it again.

About five minutes later, Harry threw the letter down and groaned, "I don't know why she does this to me! Ugh! I hate you, Hermione!"

Kurt cautiously asked, "Is everything okay?"

Harry said, "She's trying to beg my forgiveness by saying sorry for the word. However, there is nothing in that letter about her accepting me as a gay person. Why can't she think rationally for once?"

He watched on as Harry stood up and started back and forth across the room. He said, "This is not at all a good day. On top of that, today's my Mum's birthday. Too many feelings. Okay, Kurt, let's go shopping. Maybe thinking of new clothes will distract me."

Kurt wanted to cheer, but confirmed, "Are you sure? We could just catch something on TV. I won't even comment this time if someone makes a hideous dress on Project Runway."

Harry shook his head. "No, no. I'll go take a shower. You make something for yourself to eat and chill out as usual. I'll be back and ready in fifteen minutes, tops."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Tell me what you think of it!

If any of you are multi-shippers, I'll be posting my story for the Klaine Reversebang next week AND I have signed up for the Klaine Hiatus Exchange. See you next week!


	27. Shopping (and a surprise?)

College starts this week. I don't wanna go! And Girl Most Likely is not releasing here, so no spoilers please.

Thanks a bunch to CrazySue05 who edits this for me. However, her laptop is a bust, so I have to send my stuff to a new beta. Let's hope this works out well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry left Kurt in the living room as he went to take a shower. Kurt had been telling him time and again that he needed to buy more clothes rather than sticking to the same t-shirts and jeans he had been wearing since they met. He had flooed into the Burrow for dinner a few days back where Ginny and George had mocked him mercilessly for his baggy jeans. He decided to go with the flow and go shopping with Kurt. It was funny to see Kurt try to convince him, even though he was going to say yes.

He felt happy, he realized, as he toweled himself off. Giving Kurt a key was something he had been thinking about and it somehow felt right. They gelled pretty well, and his friendship with Kurt felt more intimate than that with Ron or Hermione or even Ginny. He dressed up in the last pair of black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt he had and walked down to the kitchen where Kurt was eating a sandwich. He opened the sandwich maker to see a grilled sandwich waiting for him as well.

On an impulse, as Harry reached for a plate, he kissed Kurt on the cheek, saying, "Thanks, Kurt. You're a gem." He pretended not to see Kurt blush and then turn to hide it from him.

Harry walked out and got into Kurt's car. As Kurt put on the music, he nodded along to the beat. When they seemed to go in a certain direction predetermined by Kurt, he got a phone thrown at him. His seeker skills were still intact so he caught the phone and asked, "Oh man, you're giving me your phone? I feel so special!"

Kurt laughed as he said, "There's a conversation with Tina open. Just text her that we are five minutes away."

He texted and resisted the impulse to check the earlier conversations. He stated, "I thought it was just the two of us. But it'll be nice to see Tina again."

Kurt lightly mentioned, "Um, even Mercedes and Brittany will be there. And if Brittany is there, then Santana will also come over. Only Rachel won't be there because I almost puke at her selection of clothes including animal-prints on her shirt and pantsuits."

Harry immediately started freaking out internally. He wasn't sure he was ready to go shopping with Kurt as well as girls who would judge his taste. Kurt apparently seemed to realize his freak out as he said, "Don't worry Harry. They'll be nice to you. You're a cutie-pie, according to them."

Harry laughed, with a bit of hysteria. "So you don't find me cute? That's sad, Kurtie." Kurt just shoved Harry lightly as he parked neatly in an empty parking spot.

They entered the shopping complex and walked up an escalator into a store where the girls were all in different places, based on their style. Harry had a look-around to see what they were choosing. Tina seemed to reach towards the darker colored clothes. Brittany was looking in a full-length mirror, wearing a psychedelic outfit which seemed to suit her. Mercedes was looking at some long shirts with slogans and funny phrases on them. And Santana was getting drooled on by five other guys. He didn't blame them, as he noticed objectively, how Santana was wearing a slinky short black dress that seemed to show off all her curves.

By reflex, he let go of Kurt and walked over to Santana, saying, "Holy hell Gorgeous, you look smoking. Let's go check it out privately in the dressing room, shall we?"

He didn't expect the smirk on Santana's face, nor her hand in his back pocket, as the other boys walked away. She kept the hand in till they reached the dressing room, where she squeezed his ass and he shrieked.

She warned, "I can look out for myself. I don't need a hot British guy in sparkling armor to take care of me."

Harry looked sad as he said, "It's an instinct. One of my friends back home called it my saving-people instinct. I'm sorry."

Santana couldn't help but feel bad at his downtrodden face, and said, "Okay fine. But next time you do that, I'll kiss you on the mouth so hard, you'll never want to leave my side ever again."

He remarked, "You're really gorgeous, but tried it once, and it didn't work out. Have fun trying out more clothes." He walked back over to Kurt, who looked seemingly frozen in the same place. He nudged him, and Kurt looked at him weirdly before he walked away to help Mercedes with something. It seemed like his turn to freeze as Santana walked over to Kurt and started speaking to him, both of them looking at him again and again. He knew they were talking about him, and was really suspicious, when Kurt smiled at him.

Tina them came and slipped her hand into his, saying, "Let's have you try out some of the styles Brit and I recommend before Kurt ushers you into all the branded clothes he wants you to wear." He walked with her to a dressing room where they already had about five outfits ready. He begged for the patience he used to have during History of Magic and changed into each of them one by one.

They seemed to like it, as did Kurt. However, Kurt didn't say anything out loud. Santana shouted, "I wants to get Doctor Who naked!" Harry just laughed, and said, "I'm your dress-up doll. You guys can do whatever you want!" An hour later, he was happy the conversion of Galleons to dollar was favorable to the former because they had bought about ten whole outfits for him, including separate accessories for each one of them.

He knew exactly how to manipulate them though, and faked a weak look, as he groaned, "Girls, I'm seriously hungry. Can we please grab a bite?" As each of them showed concern over him and dragged him towards the Food Court, he smirked and winked at Kurt, who was smiling at him serenely. They went there and he ordered pasta for himself. The one thing he had grown to love in America was that they had a lot of different cuisines, something that was definitely missing at Hogwarts.

Harry sat next to Kurt, suddenly feeling shy. He had spoken to these girls like he used to speak to the ones at Hogwarts. The only difference was that he had known the girls over there since he was eleven, while this was his second meeting with the girls. He guessed that Kurt had planned for him to have some social interaction apart from just himself. Even though he liked talking to these girls, he wished he had some private time with Kurt that day.

Just then, most of the guys from that day in the choir room burst in upon them. Kurt just seemed to give a disgusted look as the boy with Mohawk ruffled his carefully maintained hair, then was surprised as the same boy high-fived him. The table, which had only about six people including him, had now become more than ten. He needed some space, as he muttered something about a washroom and escaped.

He followed the directions to a washroom, and stood against the urinal. Once he was done, he went to the washbasin, and washed his face. He didn't want to act like a freak in front of Kurt's friends. Just then, a sound came from behind him and someone said, "Hello, Kurt's friend. Or should I say Voldemort's destroyer?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So, who do you think it is? Let me know in the box below. I'd love to know if anyone would be able to guess it!

LPlover93 xoxo


	28. Plants are a boy's best friend

Update time! College started and it sucks. There is a new staff and a new principal and I have to attend nine to five. :(

Anyway, have fun finding out who it is was. KeegSlytherin and JasonDragon64 did try to guess, but Lost-lovegood sorta guessed it. You get virtual hugs from me! Xoxo

Thanks to Sharon who edited this for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry looked down to see a guy from Kurt's set of friends looking back at him. He couldn't place his name, but knew it had something to do with the Weasleys.

The boy seemed to pity him and said, "Artie Abrams, at your service." He gave Harry a mocking salute.

Harry asked him, "How do you know about me? And please don't tell Kurt. I haven't obtained clearance from the Ministry yet. But how do you know?"

He impatiently waited as Artie looked around and then spoke quietly, "I can't tell things over here. As you should have realized, if someone overhears us, the Ministry would kill you!"

Harry scratched the back of his head as he realized this was the second time someone had to remind him that he couldn't be that open with the magic parts of his life. He nodded and said, "I'll come over later? Give me your address?"

Artie said, "Nah, if my mom hears, she might never let me near the games again. There's a park two blocks from my house. I'll meet you there at six."

Harry shook his head as he turned to leave. As he reached the area where everyone was sitting, he realized that some more people had joined them. However, they had joined two tables together, thus making it easier to sit and breathe. There was an empty chair and an empty space, kept for him and Artie, he presumed. However, the empty chair wasn't anywhere next to Kurt but actually placed between Santana and Rachel.

He groaned inwardly as he sat down. Santana started on him immediately, "You sitting here means I can get all the deets on your love life and at the same time I don't have to talk to Miss Loud-Pants over there!"

Rachel seemed to shout back, "Well, Yoou…" She seemed to search for something bad to say and ended up with a weak, "You suck!"

Santana smirked as she found the perfect opening. "And I suck in the best way possible. Ask your ex-boyfriend about it."

Harry looked on as the two girls fought over his head and a blonde girl seemed to clutch Kurt's step-brother closer to her. He sensed there was a story there but he wasn't going to stir the waters by asking what was going on.

He dug into his McDonalds meal and saw Kurt's plate which had only salad on it. He gave Kurt a reproving look, but he seemed to ignore it. He knew he would be talking to Kurt about the shoving into lockers and the food and everything at some point in the future.

An hour later, they had all polished their plates clean and decided to go watch a movie. They looked at all the screens and the girls unanimously decided to watch 'No Strings Attached'. The guys seemed to go along with it. This time, however, Harry maneuvered himself in such a way so that he got to sit next to Kurt. Mercedes gave him a bitchy look as Kurt's other side got occupied by Brittany, but he shrugged and looked the other way.

Harry had gone through a whole bucket of caramel popcorn and Kurt was giving him a shocked look while all the guys held up their hands for hi-fives. The guy with the Mohawk said, "I did that once and puked my guts up almost immediately. They wanted me to clean it up, but Puckzilla cleans up no mess."

_Puckzilla? _Harry pondered as Kurt whispered in his ear, "His name is Noah Puckerman, but only I, Rachel and his Ma are allowed, as yet, to call him Noah."

Kurt walked with the girls, discussing the movie and why they would never commit to such a relationship. Harry was talking about sports with the guys. He had his head about him this time as he avoided mentions of Quidditch in any way and spoke about how he liked to run.

By the time they left the complex, Harry's phone had most of the Glee Club Members' numbers and directions to Artie's place so they could talk about how Artie knew about Harry.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It was about half past four and Harry was ready to pull his hair out. He was hoping that Artie wasn't a Squib on one of the Death Eater's sides. It would be bad for him, especially when he had come over here to get away from all the fiasco that was normal in the Wizarding World. He thought for a long time whether he should floo-call Ron or Arthur and ask, but decided to find out the details before he brought in the army, because Ron would definitely bring his brothers for back-up if he had the slightest inclination that something was wrong.

He left and started walking. His place was about ten blocks away from Artie's and so he decided not to use any vehicle. He reached the park and started walking around. He was happily surprised to see some unique flowers growing there. Some which shouldn't be growing in this weather but still were. Actually, one of them seemed quite familiar. The last time he had seen one of them was in the hands of…

"Neville is a really good friend of mine," a voice was heard. Harry turned swiftly, his right hand going to his back pocket in reflex.

Artie held up his hands saying, "Don't worry, I'm a Muggle, have no secret powers, no secret connections, and no secret magic family waiting to attack you. The story of how I found out is actually funny."

Artie suggested, "Come, let's sit on that chair there. I don't want you to keep standing while I bore you with my past."

Harry knew that just accepting what some stranger said wasn't the right thing to do, but he still sat down.

Artie started speaking:

_I was only ten years old. It had been two years since the accident and no one wanted to play with me anymore. Not when I was still getting used to my chair and couldn't play Hide and Seek or Tag anymore. It was then that my Mom started buying me whatever video game I asked her to. I became addicted, like any kid would. But I was more focused on the multi-player games, the ones which took people from any part of the world. It was there that I met Neville._

_It was during the summer, and he was very nervous. He was a rookie and didn't want to be the reason we lost to the other team. However, I somehow managed to placate him, despite him being older than me, and we formed a friendship._

_When he was sixteen, he kept talking about the guy he thought was very intimidating, but actually had become a really good friend. He kept talking about how that guy managed to help everyone, and stood up against some teacher who was abusing many students physically, and finally the name slipped out. Harry Potter._

_I managed to teach him how to use Skype instead of chatting on our game chats for hours on end. I think he said that he accessed a cyber café right outside Diagonal Alley or something, but I heard someone shout about Muggles and wizards and magic and Voldemort, and then he told me the whole truth. And that is how I know you._

Harry was shocked. It was true that he and Neville had become closer after their fifth year, but the fact that Neville had made friends with an American Muggle was something he would never have believed. He asked Artie, "Are you going to tell anyone about this? Did you hear some wizard paparazzi name that you are going to contact so you can get money?"

Artie laughed, "I told Neville you'd be this paranoid, but he wouldn't believe me. Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. After all, the only thing you're here for is privacy. Well, unless you break Kurt's heart. In which case, I will maim you, and then tell Neville to come collect you. Deal?"

Harry smiled and said, "Deal." He bumped Artie's fist, hugged him and started walking away. He knew that once Kurt knew the truth, this would be a brilliant story to tell him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Artie got the name wrong, by the way. I did not screw that up. *winks*

Let me know in a review what you think! Ciao till next Satruday!

P.S. I posted a story called Sleeping to Dream which features teacher!Kurt and student!Blaine at Hogwarts. If you are a multi-shipper like me, feel free to check it out. Otherwise *hides from tomatoes*


	29. Birthday bashing!

Hey, so it's me again! And who expected Artie, huh?

This chapter isn't betaed because my beta hasn't sent the doc back yet. I'll upload the edited one when it comes.

Update: Edited version posted now. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The most contact Harry had had with Kurt last week was through texts. Since the shopping event, they hadn't met for coffee or at either of their places. Harry had told Kurt that he was an awesome distraction and that Harry was lagging behind on his writing work. The true reason was that he wanted some space between them. He knew there would come a time when he and Kurt would not be able to see each other every day. If he had to go back to England for some work, or if Kurt went off to university somewhere outside this homophobic town, it would be months before they could meet. And if Harry hadn't told his secret to Kurt till then, he couldn't even apparate over there and give Kurt a surprise whenever he wanted to.

So, he had actually gotten out his laptop and attempted to write. Even though he had slightly lost touch with writing down a chapter, the words came flowing and he gladly wrote them all down, hoping this wouldn't lead to another massive word block. He lived on noodles, cereal, takeout and hot chocolate. In a week, he had written about 60,000 words and he was very proud of it, though he had the daunting task of re-reading and correcting mistakes here and there.

Just then, a reminder popped up on his laptop. Arthur's birthday. He checked the timing and realized it would be around five in the morning there and Molly would up in an hour, making the most delicious breakfast-in-bed for him. He decided that going in the morning would be a bit weird since they would expect him to stay there for the whole day and then maybe the night as well. He kept a reminder for a floo-call at five in the evening and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

He fumed as he noticed most of the yummy, gooey, chocolate-y donuts he had kept in the fridge had disappeared. There was a note there.

Auntie San here, I swiped your key from the Princess. You guys already exchanged keys? That's precious. If you keep these donuts later than the 7th of February, I will give them to BrittBritt and tell her to feed it to her cat. Your choice, Freaky-scar-guy.

Harry shook his head as he took out the plate rather than just one donut. He knew he should be pissed at the lack of privacy, but he reckoned that Santana was just that kind of a person. He sat in front of the couch with the donuts and half a bottle of vodka. He ate the rest one-by-one and drank a lot of vodka as he watched another five episodes of Britain's Next Top Model continuously.

His mobile started screaming out as he realized he had fallen asleep for most of the morning and it was 1 p.m. He dismissed his usual lunch alarm only to see about thirty messages from Kurt on WhatsApp. The first ten to fifteen were the usual, a good morning message and liveblogging of the horrible fashion choices at his school. But after 11 a.m., his messages had grown more frantic.

Harry, haven't you taken a break from writing yet? I know writing's hard if you lose the moment but you should at least eat. Or pee.

Harry?

:O

Glee's starting now and if you don't reply by 2, I'm coming over. And if you're sick, tell so I can bring some chicken soup.

He swore and immediately called Kurt. Kurt must have had his phone in his hand because he picked up the call halfway through the first ring.

Kurt sounded relieved as he said, "You scared the hell out of me, Harry. What were you doing?"

Harry rested back on the couch, his legs on the coffee table.

"I made some bad decisions, including donuts and vodka. I literally just got up."

"Oh, okay. I was just worried that something ate you up. Who would I go to Coffeeholics then?"

"You could take anyone. Mercedes, Santana, even Puck."

"Nah, the baristas there know our coffee order by heart. It wouldn't be good for them to turn up with a new person. And no one can replace you, dummy."

"Aww, you flatter me. Okay, so listen, I need to go take a bath and eat something. It's someone's birthday and I have to call them. It may lead to a three-hour conversation with the whole family."

"Yeah, lunch is just starting, so I need to go get something to eat before Puck swallows me whole with his hunger."

"No he won't. I won't allow him. Hahaha! So anyway, don't worry, I'm alive. We'll meet sometime this week, let's see. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Harry walked up to his bedroom, picking out a set of clothes that made him look good and wouldn't make him look like he lost ten more pounds. He took a bath, towelling off his hair and pondered whether or not to eat something. If he went hungry, he could have more food at the Burrow. But, if he went hungry, Molly would probably shift in here with him and pile him with a thousand dishes to eat.

He decided to make waffles. He took out the unused waffle iron from the cupboard and made two waffles, coating them in Nutella and whipped cream. He scarfed them down quickly, wanting to go to the Burrow as fast as possible.

He climbed up on a chair and got out the Disillusioned box of Floo powder from the top of his cupboard and removed a handful. He held it tightly as he reached the fireplace, threw the powder in. It turned a familiar green colour as he walked into it and shouted clearly, "THE BURROW!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As he reached the place he considered a second home, he was pulled out of the fireplace before he could catch his bearings. He was pulled into a tight hug by Ron, as he could guess from the extra cologne he had put on. He hugged him back just as tightly. The seven years of living in the same room and saving each other's lives had made them closer to each other.

Ginny shouted, "RON! You can't hog him to yourself the whole night!"

As Ron released Harry to snipe back at her, she sneaked in and hugged him. The next ten minutes was hug heaven as every Weasley took their chance to hug and snuggle and inquire about his life.

Everyone let go finally, as Arthur stood there. Harry didn't feel the slightest bit ashamed to run to him and hug him tightly. Tears came in his eyes and he whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Arthur hugged him back as he said, "It's what I would do for any of my sons."

Everyone just looked at them happily as George shouted, "Okay, Harry's back. Let's bring out the cake, everyone!"

Arthur had found new versions of the birthday song and had made it his wish for them to sing one of them. They sang it terribly, in off-key pitch, and he loved it as he cut into the butterscotch cake with little chocolate ducks on the top of it.

Harry served himself a humongous piece, knowing that if he took anything smaller, everyone would shout at him. It was just like old times, he thought, as he spoke with all of them continuously on totally different and random topics. Celestina Warbeck's old classics were still playing on the radio, and he put his mobile on flight mode, taking a video of Arthur and Molly dancing to one of her slow songs.

Molly shouted, "Dinner is ready!"

But, none of the others were ready to eat, because Hermione had just walked through the front door.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So, what do you think? Let me know!

Ciao!

LPlover93 xx


	30. Walking away to football

Heyyyy! Hope everyone's doing well! See that 26-second trailer of Sherlock? Pheewwwwwww! Anyway, here's the next chapter. The big 3-0, Baby! And only 4 followers to hit 300. I love you guys and thanks so much for reading this!

Betaed by the lovely Sharon!

Disclaimer: Assignments are hell, I have a laptop from Dell.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Glee, for writing this, I do not get a fee.  
(As you can see, I have a horrible time writing poetry.)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Everyone was flabbergasted. Harry thought that they had stopped talking to Hermione, but however, why would they? Hermione had been a close friend, just as he was, for almost the same time. Maybe, they wanted to bridge the connection between him and Hermione. However, he wasn't ready, as the wounds just starting to heal in his heart started opening again and hurt like hell. Hermione gave him a desperate look, saying, "Harry, I'm so sorr…"

Harry held a hand up. "I don't want to hear it right now. Arthur, Happy birthday again. Guys, I'll see you later. Ron, floo-call me later. Bye guys." He walked by Hermione, determined not to see her face as he took some Floo Powder and shouted, "Harry's house, Lima!" He could see shame across Hermione's face and guilt on the Weasleys' faces as he disappeared into the green flames and came sliding out the grate of his fireplace. He noticed the clock strike two and got into his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes.

He got up at eleven to the sound of his phone ringing over and over again. He finally mustered the strength to swipe his phone and said sleepily, "Hell..o?"

The sound of the boy with the Mohawk came through the phone, "Puckster here. Football with the Glee dudes in about an hour. The girls and Kurt are also coming. You in?"

Harry yawned as he said, "I went to sleep at two, mate. What do you think?"

Puck replied, "It means that you're eating some cereal, some bacon, taking a bath, kicking the guy out of your bed, and coming to play."

Harry was outraged. "I don't have a guy in my bed!"

The sounds of Puck's laughter and Kurt's shouts came through the phone. Puck then shouted, "You're free to come then. Meet us at the field near Artie's place, the nerd says you know where it is."

Harry nodded, then realized his mistake. "Yeah, I'll be there, with sunscreen and shoes on."

"Puck out. See ya!"

Harry got out of the bed to make himself some tea, just the way Aunt Petunia had drilled into him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Everyone laughed as they noticed Harry and Kurt were shiny in a very similar way with sunscreen. Sam asked Kurt, "Did you guys apply sunscreen on each other in a very thorough manner?"

Kurt shoved Sam, and Sam not expecting it, fell back onto the grass, laughing like crazy. Harry just stood there, hands in his pockets, not sure what to do.

Somehow, Artie and Puck were the ones to notice his awkwardness as Puck came up to him. He asked, "So what position did you play back at England? Quarterback? Tackle? Running back? Wide receiver? Kicker?"

Harry confusedly muttered, "I don't know what any of that means."

Artie asked, "I thought you played sports back in England." He looked amused at the irritated look on Harry's face.

Harry said, "Yeah, but I mostly did track or was the goalkeeper. They didn't let me in on all the strategems."

Puck clapped his back, saying, "Don't worry, we got your back, dude."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

While all these discussions were going on, Kurt had gone back to sit with his girls.

Mercedes sighed happily. "The best part of being single is that I get to ogle so much mancandy!"

Rachel spoke up, "Even we taken girls can admire other men, as long as we hold only one man's name in our hearts, looking at the foliage around the main flower is always okay."

Brittany asked, "I didn't know the guys were leaves. Did your boyfriend do some magic and turn them into boys from leaves, Kurt?"

Kurt stuttered, "Uh, Britt, he's not my boyfriend. And magic doesn't exist, remember?"

Brittany replied, "It is. Artie gave me a magic comb. And Lauren Zizes took some magical drugs which allowed her to throw Santana into a bunch of lockers without getting beaten up by Sanny."

Santana nodded, "Yep. My Mexican third eye told me that. Your boyfriend is magic, KittyKurt."

Kurt shouted, "He's not my boyfriend!" He then whispered, "As much as I want him to be."

Tina rubbed his arm, then wiped her palm gently on a towel to remove the sticky sunscreen. "I think he likes you, Kurt. Why don't you try and ask him out? The worst he could say is no, and I don't think that's going to happen."

Kurt said, "That's the thing. I'm his only friend here, and I can't tell you stuff, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to go back to England for the moment. It will definitely be awkward if I do tell him I have feelings for him and he tells me he is in love with some hot guy with a brilliant British accent back home. Plus, didn't you see the train-wreck that happened when Rachel tried to make Finn give her a hundred kisses?"

Rachel just pouted, while Quinn spoke from one corner of their group of umbrellas, "Kurt, I love you, but I'd rather not hear about my boyfriend in that way, please."

Kurt gave her a mocking smile, which then turned into a genuine one when Harry looked at him, giving a jaunty wave.

Mercedes sighed again. "You are so whipped, white boy."

Kurt smiled at her. "And don't I know it, diva girl."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

About two hours later, the guys had convinced the girls and Kurt to get out of their shade and they played tag in the grass for quite some time. They laughed as everyone ran to avoid being the next "It", and finally everyone just fell onto the grass, not wanting to move an inch.

As everyone grumbled about being hungry, Finn said, "I'm not sure about the girls, but there is an awesome stand here which sells big, yummy burgers. They also have cotton candy and lemon juice, so it can be like a street three-course meal." All the guys nodded in unison, while some of the girls moaned about calories.

Kurt had fallen next to Harry, who was asking him, "So do you like mayo on your burger? Or just ketchup and mustard with vegetables?"

Kurt was horrified, as he said, "That is so much oil. All of us can't be as fit as you just like that. Some of us need to watch what we eat in order to keep our figure."

Harry coaxed him, "C'mon Kurtie, for me."

Kurt said, "Do NOT call me Kurtie."

Harry said, "Sweetie… cutie… dear… Kurt… coffee boy… Kurttttttttttttttttttttttt… please…for me?"

Kurt pleaded, "Harry, I have been taking so much care to eat healthy food with as little oil and calories as possible."

Harry said, "I'll have any coffee you want. As bitter, as strong, as disgusting as you like, I'll have it. And I'll pay for any cupcake you want. Please?"

Kurt thought over it, calculated the amount of exercise he'll need to do, and told Harry, "Fine. But only because you promised you'll have coffee."

Tina whispered in his ear, "He called you cuddly names, and you are so whipped."

He tried not to think about it. It wasn't possible that Harry had a crush on him, right?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So, did you like the idea of Harry calling Kurt cutesie nicknames? Abhorred it? Let me know in a review!

And seeing how it's been about two months since Kurt and Harry met, I'm willing to take prompts for side-shots. Let me know if you guys are interested.

Ciao till next Saturday guys!


	31. Call me?

Update! Life has been crazy busy. Assignments are being handed left and right at college, and I newly entered the Sterek fandom. So many plot bunnies aren't good for health when you don't have time to write them down!

Edited by the lovely Sharon!

One of everyone's beloved characters is in this chapter. Guess who it is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or any of its characters.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry had gone to the store. He realized that just sitting in his house and telling them to deliver it at home wasn't good for him. The last thing he wanted to be was Sirius. During his fifth year, Sirius hated that the only human interaction he had was with the portrait of his Mum and the occasional Order member who entered Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Even though he had built a rapport with the barista at Coffee-holics, the kid who delivered pizza every other night to his place and Kurt's friends, to an extent, he needed more human interaction. He was used to eating in a Hall which had about 300 students in it.

He got up, frowning at the marks his butt had left on the chair seat. He had been reading for way too long. Kurt had introduced him to the series of "A Song of Ice and Fire" and he was almost done with the first book. He took a leisurely bath and went walking to the store about two blocks away. He thought, I should probably think of taking driving classes. Right now, Arthur got a place such that I can go for whatever I want without needing transport. But if I'm to stay here for a longer period, I might have to take a car.

He entered the store, wanting to put all junk food in his cart. He had got an affinity for Twinkies, as well as chocolate cupcakes. But, Molly's voice entered in his head, admonishing him for getting take-outs and microwaveable dishes. He did agree with the voice, as he put in some meats, a rotisserie chicken, and a pack of cut vegetables. He could do something with this, make use of all the skills he had learnt back at Surrey.

Harry reached the counter and started putting the groceries on it to get swiped. The guy who was swiping it gave him a weird look. It looked a lot like the ones Cho gave him in fifth year. He smiled politely and handed over his debit card when it was done. He signed the shop bill and got his copy. As he got it stamped at the exit, he realized there was something written behind. He looked closer to see it was written: Nick – Call me :). There was a number right below it. He hit himself as he realized he was oblivious to the poor guy's feelings. He looked back at the cashier, who gave him a flirty smile. He immediately rushed away, bags in hand.

He reached the doorstep and dug out his keys without putting the bags down. As he inserted the key in and walked in, he heard a voice, "You should put a password for Floo-ing in."

Harry heavily sighed and said, "What are you doing here, Draco?"

Draco was on the loveseat, his legs stretched onto another chair. Harry saw the boots and immediately shoved him over. "No footprints on my furniture."

Draco whined, "But I thought comfort was the best amenity in your house. Apparently not." Harry noticed that Draco had raided the fridge as there was a beer bottle in his hand that was clearly American. He gave a long look at Draco and took the bags to the kitchen.

As he started putting the perishables in the fridge, Draco got up from the loveseat and walked to the kitchen, saying, "I can't smell any sex smells here. Did you banish the smells and the come and the lube before I entered? Did you know someone would be coming?"

Harry blushed, "I am not having sex with anyone at the moment."

Draco snorted. "What about that guy? The one you always talk about? The way you do, I thought you would have had sex, talked about marriage and you were already asking Kingsley for permission to tell him."

Harry looked down, packed broccoli in his hands. "I don't think he likes me that way. Plus, he's been hurt, Draco. The opinions against gay people are worse in this town. Sadly, I pass for straight and escape it. Did you know they shove people against lockers in his school? He hasn't told me about it yet, but I saw it when I met his friends."

Draco dragged Harry back into the living room and on the couch. He sat right opposite him and said, "Listen Harry, and listen good. The reason you came here is because you wanted to be a normal person. In Britain, at least magical Britain, you wouldn't have been able to date a guy who didn't know your fame before you. But here, it is a possibility. So, shouldn't you take the bull by the horns?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We both are really close friends. If I ask him out and it becomes serious, I'll have to tell him about magic. If he also walks away like Hermione did, I don't think I can take it a second time, Draco."

Draco groaned. "Hermione is a bitch and what she said shouldn't affect your life. Okay, so is there any person besides Kurt who might have shown a smidge of affection or even lust in your direction?"

Harry just gestured towards the shopping bill. Draco saw it, then turned it around and saw the number and smiled widely. He said, "This is exactly what you need. See, it's Valentine's Day in four days. If he sent you the 'call me' vibes right now, I'm 99% sure he doesn't have a date."

Harry moaned, "But I don't want to go out with some random guy."

Draco was pissed. "So, do you wanna drown your sorrows in ice-cream and vodka on Valentine's Day night? I'd rather you live, so this is what you're doing. Call him, NOW."

Harry didn't like how Draco was forcing him, but then again, it might just be good. He immediately called the guy up.

"Hello, it's Harry here, I just shopped at the place where you work."

"Helll-o. Yes, the British cutie, I can't possibly forget you."

"Yeah, so do you want to go to dinner? Milano Café? Saturday night?"

"Yes, that would be…nice. I'm Nick, by the way."

"Yes, I know. You did write it."

"Oh, I did, didn't I? I just wanted to introduce myself personally."

"So, shall we meet there, or…?"

"Oh yes. I'll be the sexy one."

"Byee..?"

"Buh-bye!"

Harry hung up the phone and looked at Draco. He said, "I didn't get a good vibe. I really didn't."

Draco said, "Then you can put your head in the fire and call me and we can have ice-cream. I promise you I will come. So, we're going out for dinner tonight. The most expensive restaurant in this hick-town. And you're paying."

Draco was a pain in his butt, but Harry at least knew he'd have fun.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Let me know what you think of it. And 304 followers! I love all of you guys!


End file.
